We met in a Store
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Syaoran is looking for a date that he can take to lunch with his sister. Sakura is an employee that is about to take her lunch break. Put them in the same store and see what happens.
1. Meeting each other

Chapter 1:Meeting each other

"The world of fashion has its ups and downs." Stated a reporter on the T.V. show I was watching. "It's very hard for others to come into the market, especially when the Couture lines are dominating Hong Kong Streets."

"Yeah sure, that's why I don't run an amazing store." I muttered as I turned the T.V. off. Stretching my arms, I walked out from the backroom to join my business partner and best friend at the counter. "Got any customers?"

"Nope, you know the deal Sakura. Right now's lunchtime and we hardly get any customers. I'm going inside."

"Yeah whatever Tomoyo." Tomoyo went into the backroom and I left the counter to re-stack some of the shirts at the front display. I was almost done when the door opened. Turning, I greeted the customer, a regular habitual routine.

"Hi and welcome to Loop Universe." My immediate reaction after that statement was to gawk at the man that walked in. He was hot! Quickly, I regained my business persona. "What would you like to buy today?"

"Hi, uh can you help me with something?" That wasn't the answer that I was expecting.

"Sure what do you need?"

"I'm not exactly sure." The man fidgeted. "My best friend told me that I could find something original for her to wear."

My interest was piqued. First, who was the "her" and second, who recommended us to him? Or was it the same person? Pushing those thoughts aside, I asked him another question.

"What do you want to buy? A dress, a skirt, a shirt?"

"Oh a dress." Then why didn't he say so?

"Well, why don't you look around?" I pointed to the back of the store. "You can see what you like and I'll be right here or at the counter."

"Uh thanks-"I realized he was waiting for my name so I answered.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syaoran Li." After that, we went to do what we were supposed to do. I finished re-stacking the shirts just as Tomoyo came out.

"Sakura I have to go now."

"Go?"

"Yes, today I get to meet Eriol's sister. Do you think I look okay?"

"Tomoyo I don't think your fiancé would really care how you look. Now go before you're late."

"Alright. Will you be fine?"

"Yes. Now bye future Mrs. Hiragizawa." Tomoyo smiled and waved goodbye as she left. Getting bored after a while, I opened up the cash register and began reorganizing the money.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I asked picking my head back up.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Well, I have three choices, but I'm not sure of which dress to buy."

"What are the three choices?" I asked coming out from behind the cash register. He led me to the back and I stared at the three choices. One was pink, the other green, and the last a light orange. They were all Chipao style with gold embroidery weaving throughout them. "Whom are you buying the dress for?"

"My older sister. Her birthday's today and I wanted to get her something she'll really like." I almost smacked him for being so last minute but acted like the perfect store owner.

"Does she have a favorite color?"

"She has two, orange and pink."

"Oh. Well, my favorite color is pink and I really like it. But, if her hair is dark and her complexion is a bit tanned like yours then I think the orange would be better." My customer thought for a while, then decided.

"I want to buy the pink and the orange one."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then why don't we bill up your receipt sir." The two of us walked back to the cash register and I began billing the two dresses. "Cash, credit, or check?"

"Cash please."

"Alright the total will be 584.17."

"Here." I was handed 600. Finding the change, I gave it back.

"Do you want them bagged separately or together?"

"Separately please." As I was bagging, the two dresses and packing them in boxes Mr. Li spoke up again.

"Is it your lunch break now?"

"Well, I'm planning on taking it soon. Why do you ask?" He picked up the bags and looked at me.

"Um, well I was wondering if you would join me. I really don't mean anything by it, it's just that my sister expects me to bring a date, to lunch and I really haven't found one." I didn't answer and the man just looked at me. "You're fine the way you are. Just, please. I know it sounds stupid, but please just this once."

I thought over my options. I did have pepper spray in my purse and I could protect myself if things came down to that. Plus, it was a free lunch and it looked like Tomoyo pushing me to wear this outfit in the morning was actually a good thing.

"Alright. Just wait a minute, I have to grab something from the back room and lock up." I went back and grabbed my purse and the keys. Walking back out I checked that all things were properly put away and lead the way outside.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Li was a bit tense. He grabbed my hand before I could say anything and led me towards a table.

"Hi Sheifa. Happy Birthday." He kissed the woman at the table. "I'm sorry that we're late, but Sakura had some customers in her shop and we had to wait for them to leave." Funny, that was the truth.

"It's okay Xiao Lang." The pretty woman turned towards me. "Hello. I'm Sheifa Liu and this is my husband Ang Liu."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Happy Birthday Mrs. Liu."

"Thank you but please call me Sheifa and my husband Ang."

"Why don't you two take a seat?" Ang asked. We both gladly sat down. I'd been in this restaurant quite a few times before because my brother owned it.

"So how have you been brother?" Sheifa questioned.

"Fine, busy though. This entire week is very stressing."

"Well, that's not really a change. You're always busy." She turned towards me now. "My brother mentioned something about you having a store?"

"I run a clothing store with my best friend. We make and sell our own clothes. It's not huge or anything."

"That's nice. Maybe I'll stop by sometime with Ang."

"We'd like that."

Our short-lived conversation was interrupted by a waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" I turned toward the waiter recognizing the voice.

"Yukito?"

"Sakura! How are you?"

"Good! And how are you?"

"Quite well."

"Yukito, you can tell my brother that I'll have whatever he wants to make for me." He laughed and turned to the others at the table.

"And what will you have?"

"We'll all take the Chef's specialty." Answered Sheifa.

"Okay. You're orders will be ready shortly." Once Yukito left Ang looked at me.

"How do you know that waiter?"

"Yukito? He's my brother's best friend."

"And what did you mean by let your brother cook?" asked Sheifa.

"This is my brother's restaurant."

"You never told me that." Li stated.

"Really, I thought I mentioned it before." I lied.

"Ah, you'll never change will you little brother? Always half-listening." Sheifa posed her next question at me again. "How long have you been dating my brother Sakura?" I looked at Syaoran, who obviously had an idea that this question was coming.

"We've been dating for three months now." He answered nonchalantly.

"Three months? You mean you actually found a girl that you really like?" asked Ang. "Could this be the bride your mother's been looking for?" Right then, I wanted to sink into the ground and just disappear.

"No, no, we just started going out. Please don't worry her." Li was blushing and waving his hands in front of his face as though there was a fly there. The other two's attention turned back to me. I was scared they were going to ask me something but what Sheifa said next relieved me.

"Well then, let's get to the real reason I invited you to lunch brother. You see Ang and I have some important news to tell you. Ma and Ba and all the other's know but I wanted to tell you myself so they've kept it a secret."

"What is it?"

"Well, Ang and I are going to be parents. And we've decided to make you the godfather and hopefully Sakura will be the godmother."

"Oh congratulations to you two!" I stated. This was the second time in a week that I had received news like this. Li, I guess, was still in shock. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." He stayed silent for a couple more seconds before speaking up again. "Sheifa, I'd love to be the godfather."

"Thanks a lot. I knew that I could count on you little brother." Our order arrived then, sparing everyone from another awkward moment.

When Li and I arrived back at the shop, he thanked me.

"Thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend."

"No problem. It was actually a lot of fun." There was an awkward silence between us until he broke it.

"Um, are you free tomorrow night?"

"And if I am?"

"I was going to invite you to dinner."

"I believe I'm free so I accept." What was I saying? I'd only just met this guy. Stupid mouth. But he did have godly looks.

"Then I'll pick you up here at 7:00?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That sounds good."

"Yes it does. Goodbye Sakura."

"Goodbye Li." We stood there for a while before I spoke up. "Maybe the next time I meet your sister I don't have to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Maybe." We stood there for a while. I have no idea why neither of us moved, but I could have cared less because of what happened next. He stepped closer to me and kissed me. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 Sakura." He walked toward his car and got in. Li waved to me one more time and drove away. I walked inside the store, seeing Tomoyo inside.

"Sakura, I saw that! Who is he?"

"I'm not sure." She didn't question me anymore as I walked to the backroom to put my stuff away. It was then that I realized something. I just kissed Syaoran Li, the wealthiest man in Hong Kong. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

I stared at the papers on my office desk. I did not just do that. Groaning, I put my head on my desk.

"I really did that didn't I?"

"Did what?" I looked up and saw Eriol walk in.

"Nothing."

"Oh it must have been something to get my cute little descendant so worked up." I glared at Eriol and sighed.

"I asked a random girl out to lunch with Sheifa and I have a date with her tomorrow." There was a pause and then he laughed. The nerve of that man! "It's not funny. I don't even know why I did it."

"At least tell me what she looks like." Eriol stated sitting down in front of me.

"Light brown hair, emerald eyes, and she works at that clothing store you told me about."

"You mean my fiancé's store?"

"Yeah that one. Why?" I asked seeing his expression.

"Man, you fell for my fiancé's best friend."

"What?" No! I'd already made a fool of myself, now I had to face the consequences of going on a date with her. "I'm screwed."

"No, you aren't screwed yet. You're screwed when Sakura finds out who you are. I suggest you tell her now."

"How?" I didn't have her number, so there was no way to call her.

"I'll call Tomoyo and you can talk to Sakura."

"Can't I just tell her tomorrow?" The blue haired egotistical maniac in front of me shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. Anyway, I have to get back to work. And so do you." I glared at the paperwork on my desk. It was mocking me, I swear.

"I will." He left and then I realized something. He'd placed three new folders on my desk. Damn him!

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This is my first CCS fic so I hope you like it. Next chapter…**

**Syaoran: Do I have to tell her?**

**Kaoruhana: Maybe.**

**Syaoran: Why?**

**Kaoruhana: Because I am the author.**

**Sheifa: Hey ill' bro, Kaoru. What's up?**

**Kaoruhana: Talking about the next chapter.**

**Sheifa: Will I be in it? Oh please let me be in it. **

**Kaoruhana: We'll see. Oh, time's up. I got to go.**

**Syaoran: She left us here. _sweat drops_**

**Sheifa: Oh look she left a note.**

**Syaoran: I wonder what it says. _opens note_ Please Review! Is it good, bad? I need to know! Kaoruhana.**

**Sheifa: So I guess we should review huh?**

**Syaoran: Not us, the readers! **


	2. Friends

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends?

I sighed as I looked at Tomoyo.

"I still can't believe I did that."

"Relax, it's just a date."

"But it's a date with him!"

"Sakura, you are my cousin, my best friend, and co-owner of our store. It will be alright. Now, when did you say he was coming?"

I laid back on my bed. After we'd come home I told Tomoyo everything that happened and she was excited.

"Tomorrow at seven."

"So Sakura-"

"What?" Tomoyo had that look in her eye which meant something was going to happen.

"Are you going to change beforehand?"

"Huh?"

"I mean what are you going to wear? I think you should go home early and change."

"But into what?" Tomoyo stood up and I followed her gaze to the closet in my room.

"How about this?" She asked pulling out a gorgeous green dress. It was sleeveless, with a v-neck and came down to a little below my knees.

"That looks good I guess."

"Good, now accessories." And that was how I spent the next half hour.

* * *

I grumbled to myself.

"Touya, call her." I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately called.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Touya, what's up?"

"Who is he?"

"No one."

"Sakura." I warned. I wasn't going to hurt him, merely ask him some questions and make sure he knew how to take care of my sister.

"Listen Touya, he's just this guy I met. I have a date with him tomorrow and we lied when we were at the resteraunt." I immediately calmed down. That meant I could hurt him, wait did she just say what I think she did.

"What did you say?"

"I have a date with him." She rushed out.

"When?" I growled.

"Tomorrow." I tried to count to ten to calm my anger, but that didn't work. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my wife Kaho.

"Calm down. I'm sure that Sakura can take care of herself now."

"But-"

"I shouldn't have told you to call her." Then I heard my sister on the other end.

"Touya?"

"I want to meet him." I stated.

"I'll talk to him about it."

"I will meet him."

"Yes, I'll make sure of it." Then I heard her scream on the other end. "Tomoyo, what are you doing? Drop those shoes this instant. Touya I have to go. Bye."

She hung up and I did too.

"Kaho?"

"Yes?"

"We're meeting him tomorrow."

* * *

I was having tea with my two twin daughters Futtie and Feimei. It was nice, I hadn't seen them in a while. That was when one of the maids came saying I had a call from my eldest daughter. I excused myself and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mother, it's Sheifa."

"Yes dear, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I have some news. Xiao Lang has found the cutest girlfriend and I don't think she's a fling either."

"A girlfriend?"

"Her name's Sakura and she is so cute. Oh what I would give to have her as a sister in law."

"I must meet her."

"I thought so too. So I was going to invite everyone to dinner at my house. When are you free mother?"

"Oh anytime. Futtie and Feimei are here right now, so this weekend would be perfect."

"Alright, come by my house Saturday at 6:00. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I can't wait either."

"I have to go now Mother. Say hello to my sisters for me."

"I will. Goodbye Shiefa."

"Bye Mother." I hung up and went back to the room where Futtie and Feimei were. "Girls, we're going to dinner at Sheifa's house Saturday. And we get to meet Xiao Lang's girlfriend. Sheifa really likes her."

Both girls looked at me.

"Really? We have to go then." Futtie stated and Feimei nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Shit." Eriol looked at me as I hung up.

"What's on your mind now?"

"Sheifa invited me to a family dinner and told me to bring her." Eriol looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but alas your family is your own problem."

"Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"Leave before I hurt you." He didn't need to be told twice. I sighed, finally some peace and quiet.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?" I growled seeing the blue-haired maniac.

"You might want to leave if you're going to get to the date on time." I looked at the clock. It read 6:00, just enough time for me to make it to the store in Hong Kong traffic.

"Take care Eriol." I yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

I sighed. He was late. Okay so he was only 30 seconds late so far, but he was still late. And then I saw it, his car. Okay, so he was a minute late. Not too bad I guess. I walked outside and saw him.

"Uh hi." He had gotten out of his car and had something in his hands. "Um, I hope these are okay." I took the bouquet he gave me. They were peonies and roses, all pink and red.

"They're nice." He opened the door for me and I got in the car. We drove in silence for a while before I finally asked the question that had been nagging me since yesterday. "Are you really Syaoran Li?" I saw him gulp as we stopped at a red light.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I was angry, and it clearly showed.

"I didn't think we were going to see each other."

"What?" I turned to glare at him as he kept on driving now that the light was green.

"I didn't think I was going to ask you out later. I don't even know why I did it. It's not that you're bad or anything, but-" I didn't really understand what he was saying but simply shrugged and changed the topic.

"So where are we going?"

"To this nice Indian resteraunt, it's called Satluj."

"Isn't that a super expensive resteraunt?"

"Yeah, but they serve good food, and it's not in tiny portions either. They actually expect you to eat there."

I laughed. That was funny. Maybe, tonight wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.

* * *

I was driving to Sakura's brother's house. Why? Simple, he called Sakura in the middle of our date and threatened to kill me if I didn't go see him. Now, like most people, I valued my life so here I was outside his door wondering what to expect. I knocked on the door seeing Sakura fidget.

"Is everything alright?" I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder just as the door opened. Don't you love lady luck?

"What the hell are you doing touching my sister gaki?"

"Nothing." I quickly removed my hand and smiled sheepishly. The man, as I'd termed him, glared at me as we walked inside and I was confused when he led me upstairs to a room that was empty except for a desk and two chairs. This was too reminiscent of a prison, and the only person who would do this-

"Are you Eriol?" I blurted out. The man had an expression of surprise on his face before coming closer to me.

"How do you know Eriol?"

"He's my best friend." The man glared at me.

"Sit." He whispered as our interview began.

* * *

That man was not for my sister as I saw it. He was nice, polite, gentle, courteous, and looked "good" as Kaho termed it, but he was not going to date my sister.

"Sakura. I've done my research and I don't approve of you going out with him."

"May I know why?"

"I don't like him." I didn't care that said "man" was standing right next to me.

"Why?" Her face had turned into a glare.

"He'll steal you!" There it was, I said it! I watched as my sister's face softened before she threw her arms around me.

"I love you Onii-chan!" No, she did not pull that move. She knew how hard it was for me to resist that. "I like Syaoran too though. But, no one will ever replace you. I have only one onii-chan and that's you!" I sighed and hugged back. Then she said it: "If you so much as lay a finger on his head, I will tell Kaho about Huggles." I pulled away, understanding the threat.

"He's ok. But, I'll kill him if he hurts you in any way." Damn her knowing my weakness.

* * *

So that was that. It was an awkward interrogation, but I didn't mind. I mean, I felt the same way toward Fanren so I understood the guy. It had been three days since that incident and the dinner was tonight. I did not want to go, so I grudgingly went to Eriol for help.

"Eriol."

"Hey, Syaoran. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." I mumbled.

"What did you say? Speak up, I couldn't hear you." I glared at my best friend before repeating myself. "So what is it that you require my assistance for?" Now I was seriously doubting coming to him.

"I need an excuse to not go to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"She is not meeting my family. You know what my sisters are like Eriol." I looked at him pleadingly and he nodded.

"They are a bit hyper. I suppose I'll take back what I said." He thought for a minute before deciding. "Tell them Sakura's sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Tomoyo invited me over for dinner at her apartment today. Come with me, she won't mind."

"I don't get it."

"If you're girlfriend is sick you should be at her apartment taking care of her right?"

I nodded my head and he continued. "So if you're at the apartment she shares with Tomoyo-"

"Then the alibi sort of works." Eriol nodded smiling now that I caught on. "What time?" I asked.

"I'll be leaving our apartment at around six, just come with me."

"Alright."

"Eriol you will die." I vowed to myself as Sakura fumed. No, Tomoyo did not invite him to dinner. He had asked her out. So I was in Sakura's apartment with her alone. We were set up. But, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean I could ask her out again.

"Um-" I jumped and noticed Sakura standing behind me. "I ordered some pizza."

"Thanks." I didn't feel like standing so I broke the awkward silence. "So what do you want to do?" That was when she hugged me. I didn't mind but it was so sudden.

"I'm sorry about Onii-chan. Really, he's a good guy he's just overprotective."

"It's ok." She let go of me. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

* * *

I like Syaoran. It isn't lust or anything. It's some weird attraction. I sighed as I ate my fifth bowl of ice cream. Tomoyo seemed to notice and sat down next to me. I'd already forgiven her for yesterday's surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I like him Tomoyo."

"Then call him." I had his number but would it be alright?

"But he hasn't called me."

"Then as a girl you have to take the initiative. Sakura, you are acting totally different. Now go act like the girl you are, the girl who takes charge and gets what she wants." I sighed as I looked at Tomoyo. She was right. I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Hello."

"Hey Syaoran, it's Sakura. Are you free today?"

* * *

This was not what I expected. I put the phone down and had a goofy grin. Eriol saw me.

"What's up?'

"I have a date."

"With Sakura?"

"Yes." Eriol looked at me and then laughed.

"Man, you've fallen hard." I glared at him before stomping to my room. Stupid egotistical mind reader. I put on some decent clothes and grabbed the keys. Muttering a goodbye I left. On the way to the park where we were supposed to meet, I stopped at a bakery. The person who owned it was my good friend Yamazaki.

"Hey Syaoran. What are you doing here? On a Sunday too."

"I need to pick up something. Does Chiharu still make those delicious black forest cakes?"

"Sure does."

"Then I'll take one." After paying for my cake, I left and headed to the park.

When I got there I spotted Sakura, sitting down under a tree with a blanket spread out under her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi to you too." She noticed the box in my hand.

"What's that?"

"A cake." She took it from me and smiled.

"Thanks." I sat down and we ate lunch.

* * *

I walked toward Syaoran's office, to ask him about yesterday. Opening the door, I almost fainted in shock. He was staring out his office window murmuring something about picnics. Not wanting to see my best friend like this, I retreated to my office. If the two got serious soon, then Sheifa would stop calling me, and I would be spared from watching Syaoran do that again. I picked up my phone, it was time to call reinforcements.

"Hello?"

"Hi Meiling, it's me Eriol."

* * *

**Okay sorry for the cliffhanger. But I wanted to know what you guys think and perhaps get some suggestions for their next date? And what about Syaoran's family. Let's see…in the next chapter. Now, why not click the review button for me? (Sorry about the dividers.)**

**What do you think of me writing the story in first person? It turned out different from the first chapter, but I like it. I think it'll end soon, maybe in 2 or 3 more chapters. Stay tuned! **

**Oh lots of thanks for the reviewers…and lots of hugs too! Thank you! **


	3. Oops!

**This chapter is a bit short, but trust me, the story will get better. (Thanks for the reviews and please read the message at the end!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Oops!

"Hello?"

"Hi Meiling, it's me Eriol."

"What's up?"

"It's our cousin." I waited for her reaction.

"What did Syaoran do now?"

"He's having girl problems."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." I knew she would cooperate again. She was all the reinforcements that I needed.

"No problem." She hung up and I did too.

* * *

"Chiharu!" I yelled as I walked into the store she owned with her husband.

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"You won't believe it. Sakura finally found a guy!"

"Who?" I rushed out my answer.

"Syaoran Li!" Chiharu was excited.

"You mean the Syaoran Li?"

"Yes."

"That's why he was here the other day."

"Really? What did he buy?"

"A cake, Yamazaki and I think it was for a date." I smiled and looked at her.

"You will call me if anything else happens right?"

"Of course." After buying some pastries I left. Sakura's love life was so nice to see.

* * *

I smiled as I saw Syaoran walk in. After Tomoyo's conversation with me yesterday I was so happy for my good friend. My smile died as I saw another girl by his side. How dare he! He was two-timing my best friend. I quickly went to the back leaving the store in my employee, Rika's hands.

"Tomoyo here." She stated as I called.

"Tomoyo, it's Chiharu. That Li is a two-timer!"

"Are you sure?"

"He just walked into our store with another girl hanging off his arm. I can't believe him."

"Oh no. I'll tell Sakura. It's going to hurt her."

"Yes, but it's better she knows right?"

"True." I heard something behind me and saw Yamazaki.

"Takashi's back Tomoyo. I'm going to go."

"Bye." I hung up and went back out to see Takashi talking with the two-timing jerk and the girl.

"Chiharu." He called me over and introduced me. "You know Syaoran, that's his cousin Meiling.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, she came to visit him before going back to Shanghai." That was when she interrupted.

"Chiharu, you have to come to my wedding. It's in two months."

"Wedding?"

"You will come right?" I nodded my head as I excused myself. I desperately tried calling Tomoyo again but she had turned her phone off. Why did I always assume the worst?

* * *

I turned to Sakura. For once, I was glad we had the store to ourselves.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Chiharu just called me."

"Okay." She obviously wanted the news fast so I spit it out.

"She saw Syaoran cheating on you with another girl."

"No, it's got to be wrong."

"She did." My cell phone rang and I turned it off. "Sakura, I'm so sorry." I hugged her, seeing as she really needed one. The door opened and we broke apart.

* * *

Tomoyo had just told me some terrible news and given me a hug. When I broke from it, I saw some people I really didn't want to associate with. Sheifa, with two other girls.

"Sakura! How are you?" She called as she made her way over.

"I'm good. And you?" I couldn't hold his stupidity against his nice sister.

"I'm fine. I want to introduce you to some people. These are my sisters Futtie and Feimei."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're so cute." They gushed.

"So you're feeling better?" Sheifa asked. I nodded confused. "Good, we all missed you and Xiao Lang at the family dinner. Mother really wants to meet you."

"She does?"

"Yes, you should come over for tea sometime."

"Sure." And so the day went on.

* * *

I sighed.

"Are you sure about this Meiling?"

"Positive. Now I'm going to leave, call her and tell her to come." I nodded my head and watched as my cousin left. To think, I had this resteraunt all to myself. I called Sakura and waited for her to pick up. She didn't so I called again. I called her again and again and it was on the fifth try that she picked up.

"Sakura?"

"We're over you two-timing bastard." She hung up and I stared at the phone. She was kidding right? I called and told her some things. I waited for a half hour before realizing she wasn't going to show up. I apologized to the restaurant employees and left for where Meiling was: Eriol's apartment.

* * *

I sighed as I put the phone down. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at me. This was my first time in Eriol's apartment.

"Who was that?"

"The two timing jerk."

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked disbelief on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Chiharu saw him with someone else." His fiancé answered.

"Ouch." Eriol looked at me in sympathy. There was a knock on the door and a pretty girl walked in when Eriol opened the door.

"Meiling? I thought you were with Syaoran?"

"I was, let's just hope he doesn't screw things up. By the way-" she glared at him. "When did you move?"

"About six months ago."

"And you didn't tell your cousin?" I watched as Meiling rounded on Eriol and Tomoyo's jealousy spiked.

Next thing I knew Tomoyo had dragged him down on the sofa and saved him from Meiling's wrath. Tomoyo's phone rang and everything stayed silent as she opened her mouth in an 'O'. She hung up and looked at me with guilt-ridden eyes. Uh oh, not good.

"By the way," the new girl turned to me. "I'm Meiling, and you are-"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Aren't you supposed to-"she never got to finish because Eriol spoke up.

"Meiling, you know Sakura, that's my fiancé Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you." She answered. "I'm his cousin, and Syaoran's cousin, Meiling." The door knob turned and I tensed. I ran into the first room I saw and locked the door. It was green and I registered that it was Syaoran's room I was in.

"Syaoran?" I heard Eriol question. "Why aren't you at the resteraunt?"

"Because the girl I planned everything for with Meiling is calling me a two-timing bastard." Okay, so I felt a bit bad, but it was still his fault.

"Why?" Meiling asked. That was when Tomoyo interrupted.

"I think I can explain. You see Chiharu saw you two," I guessed she was pointing to Syaoran and Meiling, "and thought that Syaoran was cheating on Sakura with you. Then she found out that you two were cousins and um-Sakura doesn't know that part so…" Syaoran groaned.

"I'm going to my room."

"Don't go there." Meiling said. I was saved!

"Why?" I heard him ask.

"Uh, I want some cake." Okay that was stupid but at least she kept him away. Once the front door closed, I came out.

"Sakura-" Tomoyo spoke up but I wanted to go home.

"Eriol can I climb out the window?"

"Try the balcony it's easier." He told me. I nodded, waving goodbye as I left. I stopped by a store and picked up 3 pints of chocolate ice cream. When I got home I opened them and ate. I was so stupid.

* * *

I moped around at work and Eriol finally hit me across the head with a folder.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Go apologize."

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who went around assuming things."

"Syaoran just do it. Tell her you forgive her or something."

"How?"

"Treat her to lunch."

"And if she doesn't want to come?" I asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. Might as well give his idea a try.

I got into my car and went to the store. I was outside the store debating whether or not to go in. Finally, I walked in and saw Sakura at the counter.

"Uh hi?" She looked up, surprised to see me.

"Syaoran?"

"I was wondering-" Why was it so hard to ask her to lunch? It was just lunch damn it. "Um, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" I sighed frustrated at myself. I turned to see Tomoyo watching us, but pretending to do something with the clothes.

"Let's go to lunch." I announced. She looked at me, before nodding her head. So far, so good.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review. Oh and I'm apologizing beforehand. ****My ****Mother's coming to India and that means I have to give up the computer for a while since she has some work to do. So I might update late, but if that occurs I can promise you a really long and enjoyable chapter four and a really nice update. Anyway, review please…next chapter Syaoran and Sakura will get more serious. And the Li's might meet Sakura. **

**Kaoruhana **


	4. Puppy Trouble and Living Alone

Chapter 4: Puppy Trouble and Living Alone

Syaoran brought me to Satluj, the resteraunt where we'd had our first date.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked me.

"Nope. I love it." We walked inside and sat at a table.

"Sakura?" he asked as I looked at the menu.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk, about us?" I held the menu in a vice-like grip before putting it down and giving him the cue to continue. "First off I want to apologize for starting off on the wrong foot. Then, I want to say I'm sorry about Meiling, I should have told you about her sooner. And um, I just want to know what you think about us." I stared at him for a full minute before I got the courage to answer.

"First off, I should be the one apologizing, not you. It was my fault everything ended the way it did last time. And, about us," I couldn't stare at his face anymore so I fiddled around with my napkin, "I really like you, and I'd be willing to give us a chance, but can we take things slow?"

"Sure." He reached over and held my hand causing me to look up. "I think it's best if we take things slow." I smiled.

"So, is this our new first date?"

"We can make it that way." I looked at him.

"So what are you getting?"

"The same thing I got last time. You?"

"I think I'll try something different, so maybe the Baghare Baigan?"

"That's really good, but the Biriyani's my favorite."

"Really?" I noticed that his hands were still on mine but I didn't mind. Unfortunately a waiter had to come and interrupt our moment.

"What would you like to order today?"

"Well, I want the Biriyani and she wants the Baghare Baigan."

"What kind of Biriyani sir?" The waiter asked. This was a new fact; I thought there was only one kind.

"The vegetarian."

"And drinks?"

"Water for me and" Syaoran looked at me to finish.

"I'll take water too." Once the waiter nodded and left I looked at Syaoran. "You sure know your food."

"My sister Futtie lives in India, Hyderabad actually, and since this is a Hyderabadi resteraunt I sort of know what to order." I stored this fact in my head.

"You have more sisters?"

"Yeah, I have four actually. Sheifa is the oldest, then Feimei and Futtie who are twins. And Fanren is the youngest. Why do you ask?"

"They came to visit my store the other day. Are they all older than you?"

"No, Fanren is the only one younger than me. What about you?"

"Well you already know about my brother, my dad, and my mom. So, I can tell you about Rika and Naoko. They're my cousins and they live in Tomoeda. They're two years older than me and are already married."

"So, do you have a large family?" he asked me.

"Not really. Mother had two sisters: Aunt Sonomi and Aunt Reiko and Father is an only child."

"I don't exactly come from a big family." I stared at Syaoran and he continued. "Mom had an older brother, who's Meiling's dad, and Dad had a younger sister, Eriol's mom."

"Do you only have two cousins?"

"Four, Meiling has an older brother Yue, and Eriol has an older sister Nakuru."

"And you don't come from a large family?"

"Okay, so my family's a bit large but not as large as most Chinese families are." He did have a point. Our order arrived and the smell from the food was intoxicating. We both dug in as soon as possible.

* * *

I smiled as Sakura and I took a walk around the area where Satluj was. It was nice being able to spend time with her. I held her hand as she stared at a window.

"Syaoran look." I followed her gaze to the pet store.

"Pet store?"

"Yes." She looked at me and I followed her inside.

"Do you want a pet?"

"I'd love one, but Tomoyo's a cat lover and I'm a dog lover. What about you?"

"Dog lover, I don't have anything against cats, I just bond with dogs a lot more." She led me to a corner and I saw her looking at a Yellow Labrador puppy.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"I guess." Never would I admit that I found something cute. I like things, but I do not like cute things. But maybe I could make an exception. "He's cute." Sakura sighed and was about to lead me out when I stopped her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Eriol wouldn't mind."

"Huh?"

"Eriol wouldn't mind having a dog in our apartment; do you want to get him?" Her face lit up.

"That would be great but-"

"You can visit him anytime." I had no idea why I was doing this, but really the puppy was just begging for Sakura. I watched her think about it for a minute before nodding.

"Alright." So, we purchased the dog. When I dropped Sakura off she waved goodbye to him and kissed me on the cheek. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I want to spend Kero's first night with him."

"Sure."

* * *

I cried. I was supposed to go to spend time with Kero but Tomoyo's news still rang in my head.

"Sakura, Eriol and I were thinking and we decided that it'd be good if we moved in together." She said after hanging up her cell phone.

"Moved in together?"

"Um yeah. I'm going to move into Eriol's apartment and Syaoran's going to move out to the penthouse he bought a year ago."

"When?"

"In about a week."

"I see. Then, I'll get going I guess." So here I was looking like a sloppy mess as I knocked on Syaoran's door. He opened it and I immediately hugged him.

"Is something wrong?"

"When are you moving?" I blurted out.

"I have three days according to Eriol."

"So you didn't know?" I leaned into him with my arms around his waist.

"I came home and Eriol asked me. I agreed." He moved letting me inside. "The puppy's sitting on the couch because I have to buy him proper furniture." I let go and smiled a teary smile as I saw him.

"Kero." I stated sitting down and patting his head. "You're so cute."

"Kero?" Syaoran asked. "That's too girly of a name."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Chang." I turned to Kero and tested out the name. His tail stopped wagging and I took it to mean a no. I tried Kero again and his tail began wagging.

"Too bad, he likes Kero better."

"Great, we now have a gay dog." I threw a pillow at his face. How dare he insult poor Kero. "What was that for?" he asked.

I ignored him. My policy was that when mad and without a good retort, stay silent and do not speak.

"Sakura please. I'm sorry." I held out Kero to him. "I will not apologize to a dog." Syaoran stated.

I glared at Syaoran as if challenging him to say something else. Finally he gave in. "Kero, I'm sorry for calling you gay. You'll probably be a really strong dog."

* * *

I had just apologized to Kero. Then I held him only to have him sniff me out. He sniffed me everywhere, and I put him down. So he proceeded to sniff Sakura, even though he already had. When he seemed satisfied with that, he sniffed the couch and sniffed the floor. As Sakura and I watched he gave off a little bark and ran to Eriol's room. He sniffed the bed and the desk chair as Eriol looked at me quizzically.

"What is he doing?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Sakura answered though.

"He's getting in touch with his surroundings and recognizing smells." Kero came back and looked up at me. "Syaoran, has he used the bathroom yet?"

"Uh no." Sakura picked him up and took him out with me following.

"There Kero, use the bathroom while I get a bag." She turned to me and I grudgingly went to get two plastic bags. When I came out I had to pick up the dogs poo while Sakura smiled. I picked up the dog's poo! Do you know how bad that was?

After a while, Kero fell asleep. Eriol had to get the puppy food though, since I forgot. I hadn't made dinner and so Eriol brought some Pizza home with him too. He fed all of us. Now, it was nine o clock and I volunteered to take Sakura home.

"It's alright Syaoran."

"Just get in Sakura." She sighed and got in.

* * *

"Done!" Eriol announced as we moved the last of my furniture into my penthouse. Both of us had taken the day off to move my things.

"Thanks Eriol." Today was a Thursday and I had to only wait two more days before I could get Kero his own bed.

"How do you think it'll be living by yourself?"

"I'm not."

"Sakura's moving in with you?"

"I have a dog!" The blue haired maniac nodded.

"You're that desperate for companionship huh Syaoran?" I glared at him as I picked up Kero and took him to my room. Just like before the little guy was sniffing everything. I let him do what he wanted and made dinner.

* * *

I was taking care of the store while Tomoyo got some fabrics, when two ladies walked in. One was tall and elegant and held a regal air and the other, who I presumed to be her daughter, was really pretty. They approached the counter.

"Excuse me, are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes." Uh oh, what was going on?

"I'm Yelan Li and this is my daughter Fanren. It's nice to meet you." I remembered Syaoran telling me he had a sister named Fanren so I assumed this was his family.

"Nice to meet you too. Um, are you related to Syaoran?" I asked making sure I was right in my assumption.

"Yes dear, I'm his mother." My eyes widened. Where was Tomoyo when you needed her?

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Then I turned to the girl. "You must be his younger sister then?"

"I am. It's nice to meet you Sakura." I smiled and was wondering where to go with the conversation when Mrs. Li spoke up.

"Sakura, I'd like to invite you over for tea and dim sum."

"I'd love to come."

"Well then, how about tomorrow?" Fanren asked. I nodded my head.

"Um, Syaoran and I are buying some things tomorrow, so can I ask the time?"

"Things?" Mrs. Li asked.

"We're buying furniture and stuff for our puppy Kero."

"I see, come by at 4:00 then with Syaoran then." Mrs. Li stated

"Alright."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? For those keeping up, Sakura has yet to meet three Li's, wonder who they are. And as for her family, I promise you'll learn more about them in the next chapter. **

**Oh and as for my mom coming: she brought her own laptop…but the internet connection fried in a day, so this chapter is being posted a day late. **

**Anyway, enjoy…as for the note a couple chapters back: this story might have a few more chapters.**

**As for the food: I was too lazy to research, so I just wrote about food I know.**

**Review please! Thanks! **

**Kaoruhana**


	5. Three months later

**Hiya! Sorry about the late update but my computer wouldn't connect to the internet and my dad had to reconfigure it. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews and here goes the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Three months later**

"Syaoran." Sakura said as I walked with her to the pet store. She was holding Kero and he was playing with her.

"Yes ?" I replied.

"We need to go to your mom's house later."

"Mom's house?" I asked confused.

"Uh, she sort of invited us over for tea yesterday and I um needed to tell you."

"Did she say when?"

"Not that I remember." She said as we walked into the pet store. Great, one more problem for me to deal with. Sakura asked a store employee some things for Kero, while I stood and watched. The next thing I knew, Sakura was cuddling Kero and I was helping the store employees load some bags into my car.

"Is that all?" I asked and the store employees nodded. When I settled into the drivers seat Sakura turned to me.

"Thank you so much for using your card. Kero and I really appreciate it."

"Yeah whatever." And I began driving. After a while Sakura spoke up again.

"Isn't this too early?"

"Too early to what?"

"Meet the parents. I mean, we've only just started our relationship."

"Not to my family."

"Oh yeah," Sakura sighed and turned her attention to the radio. "Syaoran what radio station do you want to listen to?"

"Anything."

* * *

The drive to Syaoran's house was boring. We talked for the first five minutes or so and the rest of the time we listened to the radio. I noticed Syaoran was a bit nervous and finally put my hand on his.

"It'll be alright."

"Yeah but you don't know my sisters."

"What's so wrong with your sisters?"

"They're so girly."

"Girly?" I asked angry. "Syaoran you seem to forget that I'm girly too."

"That's not what I meant." He pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion and parked the car.

"Then what did you mean?" I questioned.

"When I was little they dressed me up, when I grew older and started dating they scared my girlfriends off with their screams of "Kawaii!" and now, they probably see you as a "Kawaii future bride and are going to gush about our children."

"So you don't see us getting married?"

"No, at least not yet." He admitted truthfully. I played around with Kero for a while before looking back up at Syaoran.

"Shall we go inside?" Syaoran opened his door and I got out taking Kero with me.

Syaoran's family was very nice. Really, really nice. But, his sisters were exactly like he described and Mrs. Li really wants grandchildren. I'll show you.

_"Sakura," she asked me when Syaoran disappeared for a while, "How serious are you with Syaoran?"_

_"We've just started fully coming to terms with our relationship."_

_"Coming to terms?"_

_"Getting serious in our relationship."_

_"I see. Marriage in the future?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're not sure about it yet."_

_"But there is a possibility of you two getting married and having grandchildren sometime in the near future."_

_"Maybe." Fanren spoke up then._

_"Have you and my brother you know…" I blushed_ _and frantically waved my hands I front of my face._

_"No, no."_

_"A pity," his mother stated, "I really want to see some grandchildren."_

_Syaoran came back then, saving me from more embarrassment._

_"Hi Sakura, Ma, sisters. I hope you had an interesting conversation."_

_"Yes quite interesting." Mrs. Li smiled at me and stood up motioning for me to follow after her. I did and ended up in the kitchen. "I'd be happy to have you as another daughter. If not, you know you're welcome here anytime." I smiled, relieved that some of the tension was over. "I'd really love to see grand kids here one day though." Maybe not._

There see my point now? But I must admit, it was nice having a mother like figure in my life again.

* * *

So Sakura had come to meet my mother three months ago. From what I knew they met on an off every week. Today, I was heading over to her apartment. It was my birthday today Nov. 23rd but I was going to my girlfriend's house for another reason. I hadn't seen her in a week, since I was in Beijing on a business trip. During that time I'd decided to take a big step in our relationship: I was going to ask her to move in with me. Sakura opened the door on the first knock and hugged me.

"How are you Syaoran?"

"Good. You know I was only away for a week, you make it seem like I was gone for a month."

"Well it was boring here. Tomoyo's getting married in December and that's all she cares about. Oh by the way," she pulled me inside and led me to the dining room, "Happy Birthday Syaoran." On the dining table was a cake with the words "Happy Birthday Syaoran" written on it.

"Thank you." I kissed her before reaching out for the cake with a finger. "I wonder how it tastes."

"Oi," she swatted away my hand, "You have to eat dinner first. I worked hard to learn the recipe from your mother, so you better eat up." I smirked before taking my rightful place at the dining table and smiling cheekily at Sakura.

"So Ying Fa, where's my dinner?"

"Kero's leftovers. He's in the kitchen. By the way why Ying Fa?" I got up and followed her into the kitchen where I said hello to our little puppy.

"Like it?"

"Shut up Syaoran."

It was about an hour later, after we'd finished dinner and were eating the whole cake that I asked my question, the one that had been on my mind all day.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?"

"Move in with you?"

"Yes, if it's okay with you." I watched her expression change from surprise to understanding to thought.

"Can I have some time to think on it?" I tried to hide my disappointment. Well at least she didn't say no.

I ended up spending the night at Sakura's place and when I woke up the next morning she was making coffee.

"Hi." I muttered still groggy without my morning dose of coffee.

"Hi, my answer to yesterday's question is yes."

"Huh?" She thrust a cup of coffee into my hand and I took a sip. I felt the grogginess from my mind clearing up and Sakura's words finally sunk in. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "So, when do you want to move in?"

* * *

I followed Eriol, Syaoran and Ang as they each carried two of my suitcases up to Syaoran's penthouse.

"Sakura how many clothes do you have?" Eriol asked as we entered the penthouse.

"A lot. But two of the suitcases have my picture frames and other things." He groaned as he placed the suitcases in the bedroom where Tomoyo was. Ang nodded at me and Syaoran and left.

"Bye. Sheifa wants me to be home as early as possible." I nodded my head and bid him goodbye as I noticed Tomoyo hanging up my clothes. I helped her out while Eriol and Syaoran unpacked all the other suitcases.

We finished after about two hours and Eriol and Tomoyo left for lunch. After that, I stared at the bedroom.

"Are we sharing a bedroom Syaoran?"

"Yes we are." My boyfriend came and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be awkward."

"I'll sleep on the couch." He replied as we stared at our bedroom like it was some unknown entity. Finally, I snapped out of it and realized how comfy Syaoran's shoulder was. It wasn't bony, and it wasn't rock hard: it was perfect.

"No, don't. You're comfy anyway." I voiced.

"Really?"

"Of course, but Kero's cuter."

"Oi!"

"Don't get jealous of our puppy Syaoran." I stated, heading to the kitchen to see what I could cook.

* * *

Sakura and I had officially moved in together a week ago. It was awkward as she termed it, but to me it almost felt as though I was living with Fanren when she'd had her "I hate mom" stint. It wasn't bad waking up or anything, but really did she have to spend so much time in the bathroom: there was a mirror in our bedroom for goodness sakes. And then, yesterday's fight over hot water. I sighed and glared at the paperwork that was mocking me. I picked up a folder and opened it. Li Corporation was all set to merge with a company that was run by Yue Tsukishiro.

"Mrs. Sekihara" I stated turning on my intercom.

"Yes sir?" my secretary asked.

"Can you call Mr. Hiragizawa to my office and tell him to come here immediately?"

"But you have a meeting soon sir."

"I'll make it, please call him."

"Alright sir." Mrs. Sekihara hung up and I put my phone down. "Eriol, what the hell are you thinking?" I mumbled. Eriol arrived in my office a while later and I immediately threw him the folder.

"What's the meaning of this Eriol?"

"You mean Tsukishiro's company?"

"I can't meet him today."

"I know but if we do get a share in their assets, our Tokyo assets will expand, and our company's annual revenue will go up."

"And them?"

"Tsukishiro Textiles is well known in Tokyo. They're going to see increased sales because we'll be able to market their products to a wider market. It's also crucial we get to them now. Tomoyo's already been approached by the Matsuda's."

"She has?"

"Yeah. It won't be soon before they take interest in Tsukishiro." I sighed, there was no turning back now.

* * *

I sat in the meeting room and waited calmly. The door opened a little bit later and Syaoran Li walked in with another man following him.

"Hello; I'm Syaoran Li, owner of Li corp. and this is Eriol Hiragizawa; my vice president."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Li. I'm sure you know who I am." I extended my hand and shook it with the two men.

"Mr. Yue Tsukishiro; owner of Tsukishiro textiles, one of the most famous clothing stores in all of Tokyo."

"You give me too much credit Mr. Hiragizawa." I smiled before taking a seat.

"What are your conditions Mr. Tsukishiro?" Mr. Li asked. Give it to the Li's to be straight to the point.

"I still get ownership of my company."

"Joint." The blue-haired man amended.

"Alright, I also have one more condition Mr. Li, Mr. Hiragizawa."

"Go ahead and state it." The president stated.

"I still get all dealings with my company. That means anything dealing with my company assets and shares has to go through me." Mr. Hiragizawa tensed and leaned to Mr. Li, whispering something in his ear. They both discussed something while I patiently waited.

"Alright." Mr. Li stated after they broke apart. I smiled and stood up.

"Is that all then?"

"What about the merger talks?" Mr. Hiragizawa asked.

"We need to set up a full half day for them. I hardly think we'll be able to discuss it now."

"He's got a point Eriol. Mr. Tsukishiro will you call my office and leave a message with my secretary? She'll book an appointment time for us."

"Yes that sounds good. Now do excuse me, I have to go visit my younger brother." I took my leave and left the two in the room. Now, I had to find Yukito.

* * *

**So what do you think? I made Yue and Yukito brothers and I guess you'll just have to see what happens when they meet. And who are the Matsuda's?  
Anyway, sorry about the late update (again) and please review!**


	6. Family

**Hi! So i know i haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry about that. I was so busy trying to get caught up with school...i hate the graduation project! Anyway Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Family

I sighed as I walked into the restaurant where my brother worked. It was closed but if I wanted to catch him, now would be the best time. I was glad that my cousin hadn't recognized me. Fifteen years ago, when I turned eighteen, I ran away from home. It was understandable that Syaoran didn't know who I was. The man cleaning the tables looked up at me as I walked in.

"Excuse me sir, but the restaurant's closed."

"Are you Yukito Tsukishiro?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to talk." The man stopped doing what he was doing and came up to me.

"Please sit down." He stated as he sat at a nearby table.

"You're probably wondering who I am right."

"Yes."

"I'm Yue Tsukishiro, your half brother."

"What?"

"Look." I pulled out my birth certificate, the thing that had made me run away so many years ago. "Yue Tsukishiro, born to Xiulan and Akira Tsukishiro."

"How can-"

"I didn't know either. Turns out, my mother married your father but they divorced when they fell out of love. And I was the result of that."

"But-" I watched Yukito stare at the facts and proof. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Our father's waiting outside." Yukito stiffened here.

"He's in Hong Kong?"

"He finally came back." Yukito stood up and I watched another man come out. He eyed me warily but I didn't put too much care into it. Yukito walked outside and there standing alone in the midst of the Hong Kong bustle was our father.

"Is it true?" I heard him ask as I followed him and watched the interaction. Our father only nodded his head before embracing his son.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly as he held Yukito tight.

* * *

I came home with Syaoran and found our answering machine beeping. Syaoran collapsed on the sofa and I checked the messages.

"_Hi Sakura, It's me Toya and I'm not going to ask about this number. If I do, someone might be in danger."_ Here I looked at Syaoran who peeked an eye open. _"Anyway, since Kaho's about to go into labor and her parents didn't like me from the start, our parents are coming to help her out. If you'd like to come and pick them up at the airport in two days call me." _

The machine beeped telling me I had no more messages. Immediately, I called my brother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Onii-chan."

"Sakura, you got my message."

"Yeah, what kind of idiot brother tells his sister their parents are coming two days before?'

"I wasn't going to tell you. Kaho made me."

"You!"

"Relax, anyway they want to visit your –ahem- apartment. When were you going to tell me?"

"When Kaho was in labor."

"Sakura!"

"Relax. Here talk with Syaoran, I'm going to feed Kero." I tossed the phone to Syaoran who caught it. When I came back Syaoran was laying back still talking and then I heard a "What did you say?" I grabbed the phone form him.

"Onii-chan! Stop scaring my boyfriend."

"But I already told Mom you invited her and Dad for dinner."

"Toya you jerk! How could you do this? I hate you." I hung up on my brother and sat down next to the now up Syaoran.

"Sakura?"

"What am I going to do? They don't even know I have a boyfriend."

"Your parents don't know about me?" he asked hurt.

"No, I was going to introduce them to you when they came back here."

"You still can."

"How?"

"I'll come with you to the airport."

"That would be great!"

"Now, what do you mean back?"

"They were with my grandpa in Tomoeda."

* * *

I was at my place with Dad and Yue. It still felt weird, having a half brother and my dad back. I overheard Yue talk to Dad about Syaoran and immediately jumped in.

"You know Sakura's boyfriend?"

"Who?'

"Sakura, Syaoran's girlfriend."

"Well, Syaoran's my cousin."

"No way." I groaned. Why did I live in such a small world? And here I was thinking Hong Kong was a big city. I got a phone call and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"How are you faring with the guests?"

"Good I guess. Toya, Yue is Syaoran's cousin."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Wow. Anyway I called to tell you something else."

"What is it?" I asked.

"My parents are coming from Tomoeda in two days, so I have to leave the restaurant for a while to pick them up."

"Toya?"

"Hmm?"

"One week of no sales won't kill our profits right?"

"It might. Why?'

"Can we take this week off, please? We can make it up, but we can't organize our lives without it. Let's call it a vacation for a week."

"But-"

"Don't forget Kaho needs you."

"Alright Yuki," Toya said after a while, "But you better know this is rare."

"It is, I'm going to treasure it."

* * *

I held Syaoran's hand as we waited for my parents. Finally, I saw them and immediately I ran and hugged them.

"Mom, Dad! How are you two?"

"Good, how are you Sakura?"

"Great! I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" my father asked curious.

"My boyfriend Syaoran." I presented Syaoran who extended his hand. My father shook it and smiled his warm smile.

"It' nice to meet you Syaoran. I'm glad you've been taking care of Sakura when Toya can't."

"You too Mr. Kinomoto." He answered. Mom just smiled and greeted him. It was when we were leaving though that the question of living arrangements came up.

"Sakura-chan, will Syaoran drop you at your apartment?" my mom asked.

"Um, Mom, we live together."

"Oh."

"So, uh I guess we'll see you two for dinner tomorrow." Syaoran stated while I looked at the ground in shame.

"Yes, goodbye."

* * *

Mom and Dad were coming over for dinner tonight. You could say I was scared, or at least worried. Syaoran sighed as he entered the kitchen.

"We have everything right?" I scanned the kitchen and that's when I remembered.

"We need extra pairs of chopsticks and ice cream."

"How many?" he asked already at the door.

"Whatever you find." Syaoran left and I patiently began finishing dinner. Soon after, the doorbell rang and I opened the door, turning the stove on low.

"Mom, Dad, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you Sakura –chan?" my mom asked greeting me with a hug.

"Great, did you find the place okay?"

"Syaoran helped us when we got lost." My dad looked at me pointedly as he said this.

"Oh, he ran out to get some things I forgot." My mother had already walked into the kitchen and my dad began making himself at home. "By the way, that's our puppy Kero." I went into the kitchen and saw my mother busying herself with the dishes. "Mom, let me do something."

* * *

I sighed before opening the door to my apartment knowing full well who was already inside. I shouldn't be so nervous about her parents visiting but after meeting Toya I was scared. I opened the door and walked in to find Kero playing with Mr. Kinomoto. Upon hearing me, both of them turned towards me.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hi." I heard Sakura call me from the kitchen and disappeared to her side for a while.

"Thanks Syaoran. You think you can entertain my dad for a bit while I finish lunch?"

"Sure." I answered grudgingly walking back to the living room. I took a seat across from Mr. Kinomoto and he spoke up to ease the tense silence between us.

"So, Syaoran, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven sir."

"Really? And your job?"

"I'm CEO of the Li corporation."

"Aren't you young for that kind of thing?"

"I inherited it through family after I got my masters."

"I see. How long have you been with my daughter?"

"For about three months." We stayed in silence for a few moments before I spoke up again. "Would you like a tour?"

So here I was giving my girlfriend's father a tour of the apartment. I'd already shown him everything, now all that was left was the bedroom. I opened the bedroom door and sighed.

"And this is our bedroom."

"So you share a bedroom?"

"Yes." I peeked at Mr. Kinomoto and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"I'm glad. Sakura hasn't had a stable relationship in a while and I think you're good for her."

"Really?"

"Yes, you seem surprised, have you been through Toya?" I nodded my head and Mr. Kinomoto sighed. "I thought so, really he needs to stop being so overprotective."

* * *

Three days had gone by since dinner. It went by well and I was glad that Syaoran got along with my parents. I was running the store with Tomoyo when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Toya, is that you?"

"Yeah, Kaho's in labor and I was-"

"I'm coming Toya."

"Alright." My brother hung up and I noticed the time, 11:52. Syaoran was supposed to pike me up for lunch soon. The door opened and I noticed said man walk in.

"Hey Sakura. Everything alright?" he asked.

"Kaho's in labor."

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes." I was jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm so close to being an aunt Syaoran!"

"Yes you are." I called Tomoyo out and told her where I was heading.

"Say hi to her for me." She stated promising to visit as soon as possible.

When I was safely inside the car Syaoran smiled.

"So, which hospital?"

"Hong Kong Memorial."

"That's not far." He replied as we drove through the Hong Kong traffic.

"No, but I'm so happy. I get to be an aunt!" He sighed before turning down a street.

"For the millionth time Sakura, yes I know." We spent the rest of the ride in silence and I literally jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. After being guided to where my family was I walked in and immediately asked the questions.

"How is she?"

"Great. She went into labor a half hour ago and well we have to wait a couple more hours before the baby starts pushing.

**_Five hours later…._**

"Toya, how is she?"

"A girl." He answered smiling widely.

"I have a niece?" I asked as my brother hugged me.

"Yes." I turned to Syaoran who'd stayed with me the entire time.

"I'm an aunt."

"Yes, an aunt who will spoil her niece." He murmured pulling me close. "Those better be happy tears I see Sakura."

"Do you think I'm ready?" I asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready to be an aunt?"

"I think you'll make the best aunt in the world." He murmured pulling me closer. A while later, we all went to see the newborns and I saw my niece for the first time. She was the third child in the first row, all wrapped up in pink.

"She looks like Kaho."

"She does doesn't she?" Syaoran replied.

"I can't wait to spoil her."

"I can't wait to help you."

* * *

That night at the apartment Sakura and I sat curled up together on the sofa.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever have kids like Kaho and Toya?"

"I guess so?"

"What do you mean?" she asked shifting so she could look at me better.

"I can't say for sure. I really like you, but I don't know what the future's going to hold in store for us."

"Oh." I noticed she was feeling sad and lifted up her chin so she wasn't staring at the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that if we do, we'll have a girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a hunch."

"Oh, and what'll we name her?"

"Xiulan."

"That's nice." She snuggled back up against me and I held her. "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"If it helps, I really like you."

"I really like you too Sakura."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I tried to make this chapter eventful and i know it's more "Filler" but i promise to have something interesting in the next chapter. **

**Please review and thanks so much for reading!**

**Kaoruhana**


	7. Yue

**Hiya! So, I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. Anyway, i want to thank every reviewer and reader for this story. Right now enjoy...Meiling's back.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Yue

Tomoyo's wedding was just around the corner. And so here I was teaching our new hired assistant the basics of his job.

"So you think you have it Fai?"

"I think so. Dresses back here, shirts up there, outfits on the right, and accessories on the left with pants and skirts in the middle."

"Good job. Now our lunch hour starts in about two minutes and-"the doorbell chimed and the two of us turned around to see Syaoran.

"Aren't you Syaoran Li?" Fai asked before I could greet him. Syaoran looked at me awkwardly before replying.

"Uh, yes I am." He walked up to me. "Ready for lunch?"

"I have to wait for Tomoyo; she said she'd be back soon."

"Alright. I don't like the guy." He whispered so only I could hear. Syaoran made himself comfortable leaning against the cash register area while Fai and I stood bored behind him. It was then I realized that Syaoran and Fai hadn't been introduced.

"Oh! Syaoran this is Fai- the new assistant Tomoyo and I hired, and Fai this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li."

"Nice to meet you." They answered shaking hands.

"So Fai, what made you want to get a job here?" Syaoran asked. I could practically feel jealousy oozing off of him.

"I really liked the store from what I heard about it and figured that it would be the best place to find a job after moving from Tokyo. Don't worry Syao-kun, I don't like girls."

"You're from Tokyo?" I asked shocked. I noticed that Syaoran was digesting the information that Fai had just given him.

"Yeah."

"Wow." My cell phone rang then and I excused myself as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura. Listen, I'm not going back to the store today, so just go ahead to lunch."

"What about Fai?"

"Is Syaoran there?"

"Yes."

"Give the phone to him." I handed the phone to Syaoran who took it.

"Hello? Oh Hi Tomoyo. Uh, huh no problem, but that's a lot of choices. Are you sure? Okay then." He hung up and handed me my phone.

"So, what did she say?"

"We're giving Fai a ride to wherever he wants to go for lunch, and then we're going cake-tasting."

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"Cake testing, with Yukito and Meiling."

"How many choices?" Knowing Tomoyo, she always went overboard.

"Twenty."

"Twenty?" Fai and I repeated shocked.

"Yes."

"Tomoyo knows I'm wearing that tight dress as her maid of honor right?"

"Relax Sakura, the wedding is this Saturday, and you've got five more days."

"Fai, come let's get our coats. You know you're not coming back till Monday right?"

"Yeah, but what time should I come?" The happy blond asked.

"Around eight." I answered as we walked into the backroom.

* * *

We ended up dropping Fai off at McDonald's and were currently on our way to La Maison de Gateaux, a French bakery that specialized in cakes. I pulled up into the parking lot next to Meiling's car. Sakura walked in first and I followed her. She waved to our companions and the four of us waited until a waiter arrived leading us to our specially reserved table. Leave it to Tomoyo to go all out. As we were waiting for the cakes, Sakura and Mei engaged in conversation leaving Yukito and I alone.

"So how are you Syaoran?"

"Great, you?"

"Fine." Yukito fiddled with his napkin for a bit before talking again. "Syaoran do you know a Yue?"

"Yue?" I briefly remembered my cousin who ran away fifteen years ago. Now that I thought of it, he had to be at least thirty-three. "I think so, but not really."

"What if I told you he was my half-brother?"

"Yue's your half-brother?" I yelled shocked. Meiling turned to me and her eyes had an unexplained emotion in them.

"What did you say about my brother?" She asked. Realization almost immediately dawned on Yukito's face and he stood up.

"Sakura, Syaoran, I think you're going to have to excuse Meiling and I." He left and Mei followed him. Sakura looked at me quizzically after they left.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ignored her and stared at the table. There was so much that I needed to think about right now.

* * *

I followed Yukito out of the restaurant not knowing what to expect. We wordlessly got into his car and he drove us somewhere. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when a horn beeped behind us. Looking at the speedometer, I gasped.

"Slow down!" Yukito slammed the brakes as we neared a stoplight. He took deep breaths and pulled into a nearby parking lot when the light changed. I waited for him to say something.

"Yue's your brother?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, but he ran away fifteen years ago. I hardly remember him since I was only ten when he left."

"Meiling," Yukito turned to me and I was scared by the seriousness of his face, "What would you do if I told you I knew where he was?"

"You know where Yue is?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, do you want to see him?" I stared in shock before I slowly nodded my head, not trusting my mouth enough to speak. He squeezed my hand.

"I just met him three weeks ago and something tells me he'll be glad to see you." I nodded my head mutely as we sat in the parking lot for a while. Yukito slowly pulled the car out and took me to meet my brother again after fifteen years.

* * *

The cakes came out soon after Yukito and Meiling left. Syaoran and I eventually decided on one: the vanilla and chocolate pound cake with lemon frosting. It actually tasted a lot better than it sounded. We got into the car and Syaoran wordlessly drove us to our apartment. I immersed myself in memorizing the phone numbers of my contacts: I had nothing better to do. We were at the apartment as I was memorizing Fanren's number. I followed him into our place and walked into our bedroom. If he was going to ignore me, then so be it. He would just have to sleep on the couch tonight, with no blankets in the middle of December. I busied myself by making a list of things to spoil my little niece, Ai-chan. I eventually fell asleep and woke up hearing someone banging on the door.

"Sakura let me in." I stood up and opened the door to glare Syaoran in the face.

"You are not coming in here till you explain to me your behavior at lunch today."

"What behavior?"

"Stop that! You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Sakura, I had a reason, I just found out I had a cousin!"

"Oh, so like it doesn't matter that some guy who's like a brother to me has a half brother?"

"That's not important."

"Not important?" I yelled pushing Syaoran towards the front door. "You need to understand that sometimes things occur in our lives and we both have to work together to accomplish things or understand each other. You spacing out on me, when I felt the same way you did, that wasn't helpful."

"I keep telling you-"

"And what the hell do you mean by not important Syaoran? Yukito has known me since I was born, what's not important about that?" I pushed him out of the apartment and glared at him. "Get out of my sight and don't you dare come back here tonight!"

"Sakura, my wallet's inside."

"Then you better pray you have your cell phone with you." I replied slamming the door in his face.

I busied myself making Pasta after he left and was washing dishes when I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I immediately recognized Fanren's voice.

"You kicked my brother out?"

"He deserved it."

"I'm not saying he didn't. I'm asking how."

"Something about Yukito being his cousin. He called it unimportant, but it's not."

"I'm sure it's not Sakura. Tell me what happened."

"Yukito said something about Yue being his half brother and then we came home from the cake testing and Syaoran completely ignored me. Do you know how much that hurt? Yukito's known me since I was born and Syaoran think it's unimportant that Yukito has a half brother."

"What did you say about Yue?" Fanren asked.

"He's Yukito's half brother."

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, do you have any idea why Syaoran's acting this way?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"When I was eight, Yue ran away from home and never came back."

"How long ago was this?" I asked as I processed the information.

"Fifteen years ago." I suddenly understood how this affected Syaoran in a much harder way. He knew the person already, and had been betrayed by him.

"Fanren, how's he taking this?"

"He's sitting in the living room and staring blankly at something."

"Can you bring him over?"

"Sure, when do you want me to come?"

"Now."

"Alright." I heard some shuffling on the other end before Fanren came back. "I'll talk to you late okay Sakura?"

"Yeah. Bye Fanren."

"Bye."

* * *

I walked up to the apartment I had been kicked out of less than two hours ago. Sakura opened the door. She still didn't acknowledge me, and I guess I deserved it, but really couldn't she let me explain my side of the story? Fanren and I took a seat on the couch before the questioning began.

"Who is Yue?" Sakura asked. I let Fanren answer, seeing as how Sakura and I still weren't on good terms.

"He's our cousin, Mei's older brother. Yue ran away fifteen years ago and that's about all."

"Oh." Sakura sighed and then looked at Fanren. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." Sakura nodded before going into the kitchen. She came back out with a glass of water in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other.

"Here you go." She handed me the cup of tea. "It's cinnamon tea. I made it before you guys came here. It helps you relieve stress." I gratefully took the cup and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"I am too. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later." I answered discreetly averting my eyes to my sister.

"I'm leaving anyway Syaoran." Fanren stood up and made her way to the door. "I'll show myself out. Do you think I should tell Aunt Xiulan about it?"

"No, it's better if he comes back on his own." Fanren sighed before telling us goodbye and heading out. I turned to Sakura.

"Obviously, this is an important matter. But neither of us know exactly how deep this goes. Can we talk about it tomorrow with Yukito?"

"Sure." She answered sitting down with her arm around me.

* * *

I looked up as the door to the apartment opened. Meiling, my wife came in crying followed by a man I didn't recognize.

"Mei?" I asked. She looked at me before coming up and hugging me.

"Yue's come back."

"Yue? As in your brother?" I turned to glare at the man standing at our doorstep, but was stopped by Mei.

"Don't be mad at Yukito."

"Yukito?" The man at the door gave me a weak smile.

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. I'm sorry we're meeting like this, I'm Yue's half-brother."

"Mei, what's going on?"

"I don't know." She answered as she kept crying into my shirt. I looked at Yukito, who was still looking at Mei in a weird way.

"Mei, how is this guy related to you?"

"He's my brother's half-brother. He found out today that he had a sister he never knew of. Please leave it Ryu." I nodded as I offered Yukito a seat.

"I'll get you two some tea."

**So, what do you think? This chapter was originally supposed to be Tomoyo's wedding, but the entire Yue thing took a bigger turn. Anyway, I've never been to a western wedding so I have to do my research before the next chapter: if anyone would like to give me suggestions I'm all open. **

**Please review and thanks for reading.  
****Kaoruhana**


	8. Fai

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long...**

**Anyway: for anyone who is still confused about any Yukito-Yue-Meiling relationships visit my profile: there is a quick guide to help you.**

**I loved my trip and as promised here is Tomoyo's wedding. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8: Wedding

"Sakura, is everything ready?"

"Tomoyo, for the last time, you are fine, I am fine, and everything is ready. Can we just finish this rehearsal dinner?"

"Sure." The main guests had all come and Tomoyo sighed. "Okay, from the top everyone!"

Sighing, the groomsmen entered, Eriol was already waiting at the altar, followed by the bridesmaids, Tomoyo with her dad, and me trailing behind them. Everything was perfect, even the decorations. Tomoyo made sure that every immaculate detail was fixed and that everything looked like a fairytale. She specified the flowers on the arch, violets, and the decorations everywhere. Finally, after finishing everything, she had created her perfect wedding. The church was already looking magnificent and I couldn't help but smile at Tomoyo's hard work. I just hoped I wouldn't trip or fall tomorrow.

After the rehearsal dinner, Eriol and Tomoyo came to talk to us.

"I'm so excited!" Tomoyo gushed as she sat down by me. "And now it's the bachelorette party."

"Right." It had been my job to organize said party: that was fun, considering that the only one I'd been to, granted I wasn't innocent but still, had involved a stripper and some drunk partying. This time it was my job to make sure that the bride, unlike Kaho, did not have a headache from partying all night.

"So what are we doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Going to a club, dancing our hearts out, coming home and playing the Ouija board."

"That doesn't sound fun." My lovely boyfriend had pointed out.

"Oh, and what did you plan out?"

"Going to a bar, coming home, and watching James Bond movies." Something told me that Syaoran had learned too why it wasn't necessarily in anyone's best interests to fully party the day before their wedding.

"Both of you do realize that we shouldn't have let you plan our parties." Eriol announced.

"Oh we know Eriol, but we love you!" I gushed as I smiled. Tomoyo only sighed before turning to me.

"Unlike your sister-in-law I can hold in my alcohol Sakura."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, did you mumble something? It's really not good to do that, I can't hear you."

* * *

The next morning I stood at my place, looking at Syaoran and trying to not cry. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. So what if Tomoyo was getting married? We'd still be friends and who knows, she might just be planning my wedding soon. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the Priest.

"Do you, Eriol Hiragizawa, take Tomoyo Daidouji for your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you, Tomoyo Daidouji, take Eriol Hiragizawa for your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do." The Priest said some words, which I missed due to my sudden onslaught of tears, but I heard the infamous words ring at the end.

"You may now kiss the bride." I smiled and I gave up on stopping the tears from gushing out. It was my best friends wedding, after all: I had a reason. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled after the kiss. They beamed happiness as they walked down to their Limo and we followed them to the reception hall.

* * *

"I'm so happy for them." Syaoran stated as he took a seat by me.

"Me too. Are you ready for your speech Syaoran?"

"I think so." He looked around the table and caught Eriol's eye. Standing up, he grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to speak up for my best friend Eriol on his wedding day. Eriol and I have known each other since we were in diapers." Syaoran shot a glance toward said blue-haired man.

He's always been the guy who acts like a gentleman; and Tomoyo in case you don't know, he's a conniving man and a blue-haired maniac. I can't recall how many times he's made me do things on 'accident.'" Syaoran looked at the bride and smiled.

Eriol, you're smart and a great guy, fact is dude you're awesome." At this, some laughs were heard.

"Anyway, I know that you and Tomoyo are meant for each other and all I have to say is that you two have a journey to take with this being the first step. I wish you good luck all the way; just don't give me any little Hiragizawas yet okay?" Syaoran raised his glass and lead everyone in a toast. "To Eriol and Tomoyo's bright future."

When he sat down, I smiled.

"Embarrassing comments?"

"You know what; I decided why not, he has to remember this right? I really did mean what I said though; I don't want to be an uncle as soon as they return from the honeymoon."

"Why?"

"That's becoming an uncle three times in the span of a year. And no offense I think those two need to enjoy their happiness for a while before having kids." I looked at the newly wed's and smiled.

"You're right." Syaoran and I ate dinner and soon the dances started. I smiled as I heard the first song play.

"This song?" Syaoran asked as he led me to the dance floor. "Wow, never knew Eriol had that in him."

"It's sweet though." I murmured singing along.

"And how does Sakura know this song?"

"Kaho loves it, but it wasn't her wedding song. Her's was "I've Just seen a Face."

"Oh?" We danced in silence for a while until Syaoran spoke.

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the Dark."

"Really?"

"Maybe, I was just quoting the song."

"Weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo."

"You're still a weirdo."

A while later Syaoran and I resumed dancing.

"So, how long do you think we'll stay here?" he asked.

"All the guests left, it's just family and good friends now." I looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol who smiled at us and motioned us over.

"Please Tomoyo," Syaoran pleaded walking over with me, "No more pictures."

"We'd just like to tell you thanks."

"And that the others will clean up, so go home." Eriol added.

"But-"

"No but's Sakura. You've helped me out so much with the wedding, and don't think I don't know you almost caught that bouquet missy. When you get married, I'll help you, I promise."

"Thanks Tomoyo." I threw a hug around my two friends. "Now go enjoy your honeymoon."

* * *

I smiled as I worked and sighed when my manager refused to have a cheery attitude.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird without Tomoyo here. You're amazing company though Fai."

"Because, it's always been the two of you right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know something, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Yukito."

"Yukito?" Who was this Yukito?

"Yes," I think I noticed Sakura trying to describe Yukito when she suddenly looked as if she had an epiphany, "Fai, what are you doing Friday?"

"Nothing."

"Come over for dinner. You can meet Yukito."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Just seconds ago she was trying to describe said Yukito and now she was inviting me over for dinner.

"Yes I am. Now-" she stared at the rack and I saw something that looked absolutely gorgeous. Might as well get sidetracked right?

"Why is this shirt not at the front display?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." I took the shirt and walked up to the front display to hang it when Syaoran walked in.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Syaoran." I noticed Syaoran's glare directed at me. Geez, couldn't the guy give me a break?

* * *

I glared at Fai, as Sakura went into the backroom when Fai said something.

"Syaoran, don't worry about me stealing Sakura, I'm gay."

"What?" I asked trying to cover up my embarrassment and denying my jealousy. Yes, I was jealous, but come on who wouldn't be when his girlfriend was working in a store all day with only a guy for company?

"I'm gay. You don't have a problem do you?"

"No." This answer was truthful.

"Well then I can say something," Fai looked at me, "I would have gone after you if you weren't Sakura's boyfriend." I stared at Fai in shock.

"Um, thanks?" I managed out feebly after a few moments. Sakura came out then.

"What thanks?"

"Oh nothing. Sakura, didn't you say something about dinner Friday night?"

"Yeah, Syaoran is it ok if Fai comes over? I want him to meet Yukito." I gave her a look but she just smiled at me. "Fai, why don't you go ahead and take your lunch break?"

"I think I will."

Sakura and I left. We were in the car when she mentioned her previous conversation.

"Did I tell you Yukito was gay?"

"No." I was surprised, how could I have not noticed that?

"Well now you know."

"Yeah." Fai's comment remained on my mind the remainder of the day.

* * *

I knocked on the apartment door. Sakura had mentioned that it was ok if I came late and closed the store, so here I was at eight. Syaoran opened it and I smiled.

"Hi, I brought cookies."

"Hey." After that encounter at the store, we'd actually become friends. "Come on in Fai." I walked in and smiled at the man in the living room.

"Hi, I'm Fai D. Flowright."

"Yukito Tsukishiro." The man, who I realized was actually quite good in the looks department held out his hand. "Are you English?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your name." I smiled as I regarded Yukito, something told me we would be good friends. I felt something by my leg and smiled at the dog. Syaoran took the cookies from me and I kneeled down to greet the dog.

"Why Hello, and what's your name?"

"Kero." Yukito replied as Sakura called us over for dinner.

Dinner was fun, I enjoyed the company of these new people. We were eating dinner when Sakura called my attention.

"Hmm?"

"You know Fai, these cookies are amazing."

"Where'd you get them?" Yukito asked.

"The bakery near the store."

"It's amazing." Yukito smiled at me and then said something I didn't expect. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Care to join me for lunch at said bakery?"

"Sure." Yep, Tokyo was a nice city. Spinel and Kurogane had no idea what they were missing. I couldn't wait to send an e-mail to my friends in London.

* * *

**So what is the opinion on the chapter? Granted, right now I'm on writer's block for prompt: there's still two big sections I have to include and one other thing. Let me shoot for three to five chapters before the story's end.**

**Anyway, I adore France...the setting has my ideas going for a story.**

**Um Review please ^_^ (Thank you!)**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	9. New Year

**

* * *

**

Hi everyone. I wanted to at least upload one chapter before New Years so here it is. It's not my favorite chapter, but it does have a holiday theme and a nice ending.

**So here is Chapter 9: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: New Year

The New Year had come. It was a nice affair, but as all Chinese knew our new year was yet to arrive. Sakura and I had been going out for around four months; in fact now that I thought about it, Valentines Day would be around the time of our five month anniversary. I sighed, and glared at the paperwork. This was the downside to my life as CEO. My intercom beeped and Mrs. Sekihara came on.

"Mr. Li."

"Yes?"

"I just called to remind you of your appointment today with Mr. Ishida." I panicked and nodded my head before realizing I was speaking with the intercom.

"Thank you."

"And Mr. Li?"

"Yes."

"Your mother called."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just to call her back."

"Thank you Mrs. Sekihara."

"You're welcome Mr. Li." I sighed as the intercom beeped again signaling it was off. Soon after, I stood up, grabbed the folders off my desk, and walked out.

"Mr. Li?" Mrs. Sekihara asked as I was leaving.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to tell Ms. Sakura that you'll be unavailable for lunch today?"

"She knows, but thank you." My secretary nodded and I walked off to the conference room. Once there, I noticed Yue and Eriol sitting down with food in front of them.

"Oh hello Syaoran, ready to begin?" the blue-haired man asked.

* * *

I sighed. Syaoran had informed me last week that he would be busy at work, so our lunch date was off today. Still, his secretary had called me: she was the nicest lady that I had ever met. Sighing, I yawned when Meiling walked in through the door. She was my lunch partner today, in fact, she became a good friend of mine after the "cheating" incident. (Fai had already left: he was meeting up with Yukito.)

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Meiling greeted.

"Tired." Meiling nodded her head before replying.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me close up." I closed up and walked out with her.

"So how's life been?" she asked starting a conversation.

"Great, stressing, lovely, amazing."

"Nice choice of adjectives. Mine's more or less the same way: Yue came to visit Mom Saturday."

"How'd she take it?"

"Quite well for a lady who hasn't seen her son in fifteen years." Mei replied as we walked to a nearby café.

"Well?" I pressed for details.

"She held him close to her and you'll never believe who he's married to?"

"Who?"

"First, let me tell you a story." I nodded as we sat down at a table. "Nakuru and Yue were close. She was two years younger than him and followed him to Tokyo."

"What?"

"Seven years after Yue left Nakuru went to Tokyo and well guess who she bumped into?"

"Yue."

"Right, anyway Yue helped her out when her job status wasn't faring well and they eventually fell in love. It's weird though."

"It is." I agreed as a waiter came by. We gave our order and Meiling continued her story.

"Technically Yue and Nakuru are both Syaoran's cousins. And now it explains why we haven't heard anything from her either."

"So are the two married?" I asked after a while.

"Yep married five years ago. And you know what-I'm an aunt Sakura." I blinked.

"You mean?"

"Yeah, it's a boy." At this I couldn't help but let out a smile.

"So, what else?"

"Don't know; what about you?"

"Well, it'll be five months on February 17th since Syaoran and I got together."

"Cute, doing anything for Valentines?"

"I have to plan something: you think a nice dinner would do?"

"Maybe, try something else."

"Whatever," Sakura let out a sigh, "So how did Ryu take the news of his wife's long lost brother?"

"Uh, mixed reaction." Meiling replied digging into the food that the waiter brought over.

"I guess that's the best you could have expected."

"Yeah. Anyway, anything else?"

"I'm busy this weekend, Syaoran and I are cleaning our apartment."

"Don't remind me." Meiling seconded as she waved her fork in the air. "I mean, I love the New Years, it's just the preparations that gets to me."

"I know. So, are you going back to work after this?"

"Someone's got to sell real estate in Hong Kong."

"True, true."

* * *

"We're done!" Sakura announced as I collapsed on the sofa. "Aren't you happy Syaoran?"

"Mmm." Was all I could muster up for an answer.

"Come on, the Chinese New Year's coming up and-"

"Isn't it the year of the Brown Cow?" I asked suddenly interrupting her.

"Yeah, but aren't you excited? Tonight's the dinner." I gulped: that's right, tonight was the family dinner. Everyone, as in everyone that Sakura and I knew would be going. The list even included Fai, since we didn't want him to be left alone.

"What time?" I asked hoping to catch some rest before we had to leave.

"In about two hours. And since it takes an hour to get there, I'm taking a bath." Sakura disappeared and I groaned before walking to my room.

An hour later Sakura emerged wearing a Red Chi Pao and I, well I was wearing a pair of Khaki pants with a red shirt. Sakura walked up to me and smiled.

"So you bought this with Eriol the other day?"

"Yeah, and that's made by Tomoyo?"

"Yes." I smiled before offering Sakura my hand.

Today, we'd have a huge family dinner as part of the traditional New Years Eve dinner. Sakura and I would be spending the night and I grabbed our previously packed overnight bags before leaving the apartment. Tomorrow, we'd visit the Li Elders who lived in a separate area of the mansion. I was scared, after all they were a bit strict. The following day, I would "reopen" Li Corporations for the next year and the New Year celebrations would continue until the fifteenth day's Lantern Festival: my favorite part. The New Year celebrations would start tomorrow January 26th and would end on February 9th.

We arrived fairly early and Sakura helped my sisters and mother with some preparations in the kitchen. After an hour, everyone had arrived including Touya, who participated in a glaring contest with me the entire night. Dinner was amazing. It was one: huge, two: fun, and three: it just felt good spending time with people who loved each other (or at least most of the people liked each other). We all stayed up talking and reminiscing about the year and past times until a little after midnight. I noticed Sakura was falling asleep so I carried her upstairs and we fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Syaoran I'm scared."

"You're not the only one."

"But it's your grandparents."

"Yes."

"But what do I call them?"

"Elder Yao and Elder Zhen."

"There's only two?"

"My paternal grandpa and my maternal grandma: they make life entertaining with their constant conflicts."

"Only my maternal grandpa's alive. And I love him." I added. I noticed Syaoran stop and gulp visibly.

"We're here Sakura." Syaoran stared at me before taking a deep breath and opening the door. The two of us stepped inside and I gasped. Inside was a grand room with two large chairs, almost resembling thrones, and two wise elderly people. "Good Morning Wai Po, Ye Ye." Syaoran stated bowing to each one in turn.

"Good Morning Syaoran." They replied. I hastily copied him and was relieved when they both greeted me with a smile.

"Who is this young lady you bring with you?" Elder Zhen asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh," Elder Zhen then turned to me, "And what is your name dear?"

"Sakura Kinomoto Elder Zhen."

"No dear, I will not stand for that. You must call me what all my other grandchildren call me: Wai Po."

"And you may call me Ye Ye Sakura." Elder Yao added.

"Of course." The two grandparents blessed us and bestowed New Years wishes on us before sending us on our way. It wasn't as bad as I'd expected.

Following that we spent the day with Syaoran's family and had dinner before returning to the apartment.

The second day was much better. Tomoyo and I opened up shop with Fai and we had quite a lot of customers wishing to buy new clothing for the New Year. The weather wasn't so bad either. The next day Fai and I would be alone while Tomoyo and Eriol visited her parents and the day after I would switch places with Tomoyo. The New Year was going to be wonderful.

* * *

I was excited. Granted I was acting like a kid, but it was New Years and my favorite part of the New Years was tonight. I sat on the sofa waiting for Sakura so that we could walk outside and enjoy the decorations.

"Are you coming?" I called out growing impatient.

"Yes, this top is just annoying to get into." I waited for two more minutes and Sakura finally emerged. "Ready." I grabbed her hand and we left, but not before grabbing our coats (it was winter after all). We both walked down the street and she smiled at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes." I took her to a clearing on the street where people had started gathering.

"What's going on?" She whispered as people turned to stare. Yes, they obviously didn't expect me to hang out and watch fireworks in such a common place.

"This is the best spot in the city to watch fireworks. It's amazing." I saw the crowd thickening and tightened my hold on Sakura as people started hushing each other.

"Oh my gosh that's beautiful." Sakura whispered as the fireworks started.

"It is isn't it?"

"Syaoran thank you for showing me such a beautiful sight." I only smiled at her and put a finger to my lips.

"Just watch okay?"

When we returned home Sakura smiled as she snuggled up to me.

"Syaoran," she stated playing with the pillow on the sofa, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked gently taking the pillow away from her.

"Um-"She played around with her hands until I took hold of them. "Syaoran Wo Ai Ni." I stared at her shocked before I kissed her.

"Wo Ai Ni Ying Fa." This is going to be a wonderful year.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think I just helped expand the relationship so I can take it somewhere in the next few chapters. It was a lot of fun getting to write about the Chinese New Year. I used the websites posted on my profile. **

**Wai Po- means Maternal Grandma in Southern China**

**Ye Ye-means Paternal Grandpa in Southern China (The website where I found this information is again in my profile.****)**

**If I got anything wrong concerning the traditions/customs/language please feel free to correct me. Also tell me if you think the story needs a big event sometime soon. I know this chapter is somewhat "filler." **

**"**She was my lunch partner today, in fact, she became a good friend of mine after the "cheating" incident.**"- If you don't remeber this incident refer back to Chapter three and the incident with Chiharu.**

**Anyway please review.**

**Kaoruhana**


	10. Talking Helps

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**The POV's are confusing so I'm including them in, thanks for pointing them out readers!**

**This is an awesome chapter when it comes to Sakura and Syaoran talking abut their relationship. **

**Enjoy ^_^

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: Talking helps**

**Sakura POV**

**  
**Syaoran and I sat down on our sofa. It was amazing to think that today March 17 was our six-month anniversary.

"Thanks for dinner." Syaoran muttered leaning over and giving me a kiss. "I hope you like your gift just as much."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"This." Syaoran handed me two tickets and I stared at them.

"Syaoran-how did you-"

"Hmm, let's see the number of times you've mentioned wanting to see the Philharmonic perform. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! What day are these tickets for?"

"This Saturday." I gasped, that was tomorrow. As much as I loved to see the Hong Kong Philharmonic, that was fast.

"Wow." Syaoran only smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. I only shook my head and reached underneath the coffee table pulling out a bag. "Here's your gift." Syaoran opened the bag and pulled out _The Sun Also Rises_.

"Sakura, this is amazing, where did you find it?"

"My Dad has a huge library back home. I asked him if he knew of the book and he helped me find it." I had read the book before, years ago, and still could not fathom why it was my boyfriend's favorite book. Hadn't he heard of say Emily Bronte? Yes, she was more my style. The phone rang and Syaoran picked it up since he was closer.

"Hello?" After a few seconds, he handed it to me. "It's for you."

"Hello?" I asked taking the phone.

"Sakura it's me."

"Hey Ma, is something wrong?" I noticed her hoarse voice.

"Sakura it's about Oji-san."

"Oji-san?" What could possibly be wrong with my grandpa?

"Sakura, Oji-san had a heart attack last night." I didn't say anything so Ma continued. "He's fine, since Rika and Terada took him to the hospital but-"

"But what?" My own voice was hoarse and I faintly registered the fear in my heart.

"The doctors say he'll probably survive for only a year with his pacemaker and I know how much your promise means." I held the phone and stared straight. I registered the tears going down my cheeks and saw Syaoran whisper something into the phone before hugging me.

"Shh, Sakura, it's alright." When I finished crying, I noticed that Syaoran and I were on the sofa and I hugged him tighter. "Do you want to talk Sakura?" I nodded my head unable to speak and Syaoran let me collect myself before I began.

"Oji-san lives in Tomoeda with my cousins. We're really close cause every summer in grade school and high school Tomoyo and I would go to his house and spend the summer there."

"You're really close huh?"

"Yeah and Oji-san and I made a promise."

"What was that?"

"He promised me that he'd walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. And if he knew that the man I wasn't marrying wasn't the guy for me, he'd tell me. He's always been the kind grandpa who I love and adore and I don't want to leave him." I threw my head back into Syaoran's chest. The tears had stopped, but the feelings hadn't.

"Is that why your other cousins didn't come to Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding?" he asked after a while.

"Naoko was in the middle of a publishing tour, she tried to get out of it but couldn't. And Oji-san- Rika and Terada-san were taking care of him." I stayed silent for a while before talking again. "Grandpa's never broken a promise to me, and I just don't want him to break this one. I'm so selfish."

"Sakura look at me." Syaoran gently pulled me back until I could see his face. "I promise you that it will be your Oji-san who walks you down that aisle and I can assure you of this-I don't intend to break that promise. And one more thing-you aren't selfish for wanting that."

* * *

**Syaoran POV: **

I groaned sitting down in the restaurant. Why had I chosen this restaurant out of all places? Yukito finally looked at me.

"Syaoran, if you're here to talk, do so soon." Sighing I let out my thoughts.

"I think I made a big mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I think I just promised Sakura I'd marry her." I heard a growl behind me and turned to see Touya.

"And why is that a mistake?"

"I don't even know if we're ready. We've been going out for six months; don't you think it's too early to talk about this kind of thing?" I laid my head down on the counter and let out another breath.

"Brat-" Touya murmured looking at me. "I love my sister, and she chose you. If you two are talking about this stuff then," he stared away at the wall for a while before continuing, "I think it's fine. Just don't hurt her or I'll kill you."

"Yes sir. But-"

"Hasn't your entire relationship been going fast?" Yukito asked.

"I guess it has hasn't it?"

"Yeah but-" Yukito sighed, "Syaoran just go with your gut feeling. Trust me when I say that life comes at you full of surprises and don't worry, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

That was almost three weeks ago. Now, it was Sakura's birthday and I was staring at the box in my hand. Sighing, I gave up. It was her choice. Screw it if she said no, I had a back-up plan. Gathering myself together, I left the bedroom and noticed her on the couch.

"Ready Syaoran?"

"Um yeah but first." I took a deep breath and presented her with her gift. "Here's your birthday gift." I watched my girlfriend open said gift and gasp.

"Um-Syaoran is this a key?"

"Yes it is."

"May I ask what it belongs to?'

"The Li family private jet." I watched her face take on a look that I presumed either resembled horror or astonishment.

"Co-come again?"

"It's the key to the Li family Private jet."

"Why would I need that?" I bit my lip before sighing.

"I thought that since you miss your Oji-san so much when you get a chance you could visit him."

"Syaoran," She stood up and gave me a hug. "I love it. Thank you." I let out a breath of relief and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V. **

Last week was my birthday and my wonderful boyfriend treated me extra special.

I saw Tomoyo waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up at Tomoyo and saw Fai laughing in the background.

"I was asking you what's gotten you so happy."

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking."

"About your cute boyfriend huh?" Fai asked.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. Seriously, was I that obvious?

"Well, Sakura for one, you love Syaoran and you two are quite serious."

"So Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, the last serious boyfriend you had, well that relationship lasted four months and was back in High School." I thought about what Tomoyo said and winced at the realization that it was real.

"You're right."

"So-" The raven haired woman pressed.

"Tomoyo, we're serious all right, but we are not going past our-" I stopped as I briefly recalled the conversation we'd had a while ago.

"Sakura?" Fai asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh my god Tomoyo, I think he proposed without meaning to!"

"Wait what?"

"Well, remember when Ma called to tell us about Oji-san?"

"Yes."

"You know the promise right?"

"Oh my gosh don't tell me."

"He promised me that Oji-san wouldn't break his promise." I panicked and kicked myself mentally for not realizing this before. "What do I do?"

"Well," Fai answered, "have you two talked about it?"

"No."

"Then I think it's nothing to worry about. I mean, not now anyways."

"Yeah Sakura. Don't stress about it. He probably didn't mean to say it right then. Plus you two have been going out for what six months? I think it's too early to worry about that." I thought about my colleagues words for a while before nodding my head.

"You two are right, I'll just let it go." Why did I feel so hurt though?

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

When Sakura and I were eating dinner, she seemed nervous. I brushed it aside but as we washed the dishes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The reply was too quick for me to be satisfied.

"Sakura, you know you can tell me if there's something wrong. It's not something with Oji-san again is it?"

"No, yes, I – I don't know anymore." She stopped washing the dishes and stared into the sink searching for an answer. "I want to talk Syaoran."

"Ta-talk?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Us." That one word had my heart palpitating a hundred times a second. She couldn't be breaking up with me right?

"Do you want to finish the dishes first?"

"Can you finish-I have to do something." Turning, my girlfriend fled the kitchen and I tried to calm my racing heart. When I was done with the dishes, I walked out into the living room and saw Sakura playing with the ends of her dress: something I noticed was a nervous habit of hers.

"Sakura?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Syaoran we need to talk about a conversation we had a while ago."

"Sure." I motioned for her to continue.

"Remember when Ma called to tell us about Oji-san?"

"Yes."

"You told me that – that you'd make sure Oji-san didn't break his promise. I, what I'm trying to say is, do you intend on marrying me?"

"What?" I didn't mean my reaction to come out so harsh. "I didn't mean that, look I- I don't know. When I said it, I don't really know if I meant it Sakura. I love you but, if I asked I just don't want everything to screw up because our relationship's going fast." I let all that out and noticed her expression. "Sakura, is everything okay?" If I just screwed up, I would do anything to undo it.

"Yeah, it's fine. Listen Syaoran, I'm going over to Ma's. She wanted to talk to me about something." Sakura stood up and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. Once she left, I sighed putting my head in my hands. I knew I had officially screwed everything up.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V. **

Ma held me as I hugged her.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"Ma, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My heart." I sounded so stupid but I didn't care. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Sakura, look at me." I pulled away from my mothers embrace and stared into her face.

"Sit down and tell me everything that has happened." I nodded and sat down next to my mother who still put her arm around me. After spilling everything, I looked at the hands folded into my lap. My reason for running away seemed so stupid right now. "Sakura, do you love Syaoran?"

"Yes."

"No Sakura, do you love Syaoran like I do your father? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"I-" I stopped as I thought about it. Could I imagine a future with Syaoran? Could I see myself married to him and enjoying every minute of it? Truthfully, as I sat there thinking in my parent's living room I wanted that future. "Ma I'm scared." Ma embraced me again and shushed me until I felt calm enough to talk again.

"If you truly love him and if he truly loves you, it'll be fine."

"But how do I know he loves me back in the same way?"

"Didn't he promise you?" I stayed silent and she continued. "Sakura, I believe that Syaoran really does love you so don't worry. It'll be all right. I'm sure that all things will eventually settle down and come in time."

"Really Ma?"

"Trust me Sakura. Everything will be fine. Now why don't you give your boyfriend a call and assure him that everything's fine?" I nodded my head and reached for the phone. Dialing the number of our apartment I waited until the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, it's me Sakura."

"Sakura is everything alright? I'm sorry I-"

"I'm sorry." I cut his statement short.

"Why?"

"I was just unsure about so many things. I shouldn't have worried you and I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. So where are you right now?"

"At my parent's house. I think I'm going to spend the night here since it's already quite late."

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"No."

"Then I'll bring a pair over. What do you want to wear?"

"Syaoran you don't have to." I was touched by his act of kindness.

"Too bad, so tell me."

"Well, why don't you surprise me?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll bring something over. And I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there soon, wait a sec, do I know the address?"

"126 Hong Lok Yuen road West."

"Got it. See you seen Ying Fa."

"You too Syaoran." I hung up and turned around to see my mother smiling at me.

"See, it'll smooth over in time."

* * *

**So what do you think? I like this chapter because it seems like it offers an inside look at the couple. And if you can guess by the theme of the chapter yes, this story is nearing its end.**

**Anyway review please ^_^  
**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	11. Engagement Business

**So, I can't say this is the best chapter, but it's a good one! And of course, the main couple encounters a new "path."**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the chapters beforehand. It made me so happy! Now, here's the new chapter. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Syaoran what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Shiefa."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just apparently there are a few pregnancy complications."

"But it's okay right?" I didn't want either Shiefa or the baby to get hurt.

"Sakura it's okay, they went yesterday and according to the doctor the baby might be born a bit early that's all."

"Oh good." It had been a while since my sudden running away. The baby was supposed to come the first week in June and it was already been six weeks since my running away stint. Plus, the next weekend was a holiday.

"Hey Sakura." I stopped flipping through the channels.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go somewhere next weekend."

"Go somewhere?"

"Yeah, we can take a trip and go to say Shanghai or Singapore and just spend some time together. What do you say?"

"Well," I thought about it. It was a four-day weekend because of the Dragon boat festival and Tomoyo and I had already released the spring collection. "Sure, where would we go though?"

"I don't know, why don't you pick." I thought about it before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Singapore. Say, Syaoran, do you want some cake, I picked it up on my way home from work."

"Sure. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Chiharu or Takashi in a while."

"They're fine and so cute."

"Cute?" I laughed at my boyfriends puzzled answer.

"Their relationship." I replied coming back out with the slices. "Here, I got your favorite."

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

"Hey Takashi." I mumbled walking into the store.

"Hey Syaoran, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Everything's fine. What about you?"

"Fine too. So did you come to make an order?"

"Yeah but, I don't want it anymore."

"Why?"

"Takashi, how long did you date Chiharu before proposing?"

"I think it was like three months. Why?" I glared at the cakes on display and didn't reply for the longest time. I seriously would have been a liar if I didn't admit that the promise I made with Sakura had been haunting me.

"Sakura and I-" Takashi interrupted me.

"Syaoran, love works in different ways. Now are you sure you don't want to order?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasted your time Takashi, I have to go." I muttered a quick goodbye and left.

When I arrived at the apartment a half hour later, Sakura was pacing around the living room and Kero was following her.

"What's up?"

"Shiefa's in labor."

"And you didn't-" My girlfriend help up my cell phone. "Let's go." We both got into the car and I noticed the time, eight p.m. We drove in silence for a while before my phone rang again. Sakura answered it.

"Hello. Really? Can we still visit? Oh okay, bye." She hung up and turned to me as we stopped at a stoplight. "Turn around, we're going home."

"Why?"

"Visiting hours are over. By the way Syaoran, you have a nephew named Nian."

"Nephew?"

"Yes." I sighed dejectedly before turning around. "So, I guess our weekend plans are cancelled huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. Do you?"

"No."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

So our weekend Singapore trip was cancelled. Well, that was okay. Summer was going to be here soon enough. I scanned the calendar in front of me looking for a date Syaoran and I could "have" our trip. Said man peered over my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, since our trip was cancelled I'm looking at possible dates in June that we could "redo" it on."

"Hmm. Try the third weekend in June. That won't be a problem will it?" It had only been a week since Nian's birth and the date Syaoran suggested was two weeks away.

"No, I'll tell Tomoyo. Is it really okay with you though?"

"Yes. So, when is everyone coming over?"

"Eight." The everyone Syaoran was talking about included Yue, Yukito, Meiling, and Ryu.

"Well that's good then, seeing as how they're here." Syaoran left my side as I put the calendar away to open the door. "Hey everyone."

"Hi Syaoran." Meiling walked in followed by the three men. "We're not early right?"

"Nah. Sakura's had dinner ready for an hour, we can dig in anytime."

"Speaking of, where is she?" asked Mei.

"I'm here in the kitchen!" I called out. Moments later, she joined me in the kitchen.

Dinner was always eventful, whenever we had guests over. It was also helpful to people like me since I found out Syaoran had a business trip coming up.

"You, Syaoran, and Eriol are going to Tokyo?" I asked Yue.

"Yeah, to finalize everything. Why?"

"Just wondering. So when is it planned?"

"The second week in July." I smiled in relief. At least Syaoran and I wouldn't have to postpone our weekend trip again.

* * *

**Ryu P.O.V.**

Here I was shopping for rings with Syaoran and let's just say it was entertaining spending time with my cousin-in-law in this way. I didn't blame him for wanting to find the perfect ring. I remember how frenzied I was when I proposed to Mei. Sighing, I reflected on the events last night that had led up to this.

**_Flashback_**

_After Mei left for the kitchen, Syaoran turned to face me, Yue and Yukito. _

_"I've decided when to ask her."_

_"When?" Yukito asked._

_"Our weekend trip."_

"_Are you sure?" Yue questioned._

"_Yes. But I still need the-"_

_"Syaoran, are you free tomorrow?" I asked interrupting the conversation. It was obvious that the girls might hear details. Really, he needed to be more discreet about this entire engagement business._

_"Um, yeah." He replied confused._

_"Then we'll go shopping for it tomorrow okay?" I stated emphasizing the "it."_

_"All right." Realization dawned on my cousin-in law's face._

**_End Flashback_**

"Ryu, look at this." I walked up and noticed the unique ring Syaoran had picked out. I inspected the ring closer and noticed that there was a flawless design.

"Wow."

"So, is that all you think?" Syaoran asked as I stared at the ring. It was a set of seven diamonds arranged so that one remained in the center and the rest formed the petals of a flower. Overall, it was something that I thought Sakura would enjoy. I couldn't help asking Syaoran the question that had been bothering me for a while though.

"Syaoran why are you buying a ring? I thought the Li family would have one it passes down."

"It passes down a different ring. The ring signifying the heads of the family. You've seen my mom wear it haven't you Ryu? When I get married, my future wife and I will receive those rings."

I nodded my head in understanding looking at the ring in Syaoran's hand again. After three stores, I was glad we'd settled on this one.

"Syaoran, I think you found the ring, now just fix it in her size."

"Oh-"

"What oh? Do you not know it?"

"Uh hold on." Syaoran pulled out his cell phone and called someone. I didn't pay attention to the conversation until Syaoran turned back to the store employee. "I'd like it in a size six please." Well that was one thing I could cross off my list: spend time with cousins. Mei's family wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I took my seat next to Sakura on the jet. We'd both be enjoying the three and a half hour flight to Singapore, or at least I would be sleeping and Sakura would be enjoying the flight. I'd stayed up last night making sure all the reservations in Singapore were ready and this morning Eriol called me in early to look at something that I didn't even need to look at.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Sakura.

"Go to sleep." I smiled at my girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be something else, before nodding and resting my head back to catch a few winks.

When I woke up again, Sakura was looking out the window at the Singapore skyline and I peered over her shoulder to look.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I asked her. She looked back at me startled for a moment before nodding her head yes. "I had Eriol book us transportation for our stay here. We're going to eat at an up-scale restaurant tonight."

"So, you've made reservations?"

"Yes. We should have enough time to get to the hotel and freshen up before going." I felt inside my pocket and touched the box that I'd left there.

"All right. You should sit back Syaoran we're landing soon." I nodded and soon enough we hit ground once again. After leaving and gathering our luggage, we made our way to the outside pick up area and there I saw a driver holding up a card with my name on it.

"Hello," I approached the man, "I'm Syaoran Li." The driver nodded and soon we were on our way to the hotel. The drive was beautiful in its own right since Singapore was a bustling city with so much to see. When we arrived at the hotel, I was surprised to see that the ride had taken a half hour. I gave the driver instructions concerning the restaurant reservation before following Sakura inside. We were led up to our room and returned downstairs a half hour later ready for dinner.

Once at the restaurant, I walked up to the maître and gave him specific instructions as well as the ring box. Eriol had assured me that the restaurant, Shimizu Japanese restaurant, was renowned for its customer service and I trusted the blue-haired maniac's words. After receiving the box, he lead us to a table and gave us menus. I looked through and made my decision waiting for Sakura to make hers. She made hers soon enough and a waiter came over asking for our order.

"I'll take the Kami Nabe Special paper pot." I answered turning to Sakura.

"The Tepanyaki prawn."

"And for drinks?"

"I'll take a coke please." Once again, I turned to Sakura.

"Mineral water." The waiter nodded assuring us our order would arrive soon and left. "So, why exactly this restaurant?" Sakura asked interrupting the silence left in the wake of the waiter's absence.

"Well, there's this dessert I really want to try." I lied. Truthfully, that dessert was the key to my entire plan. "It's called a Titanic and it's an ice cream sundae of sorts shaped like a ship."

"That sounds interesting, but are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Well, I was hoping that my lovely date for the evening would share with me."

"Why, I think she'd enjoy that." We continued our flirtatious banter, as Fai would have put it, and when our order arrived, inhaled the food. After a pleasant meal, the waiter came by for our dessert order.

"We'd like a titanic please." The waiter nodded and after he left I excused myself quickly, glad that the bathrooms were in the same direction he headed. I spotted the waiter and eyed the order.

"Is everything to your liking sir?" I regarded the dessert. Four wafer sticks stuck up on sides, along with a few mango pieces making the ship and on one of the sticks, I noticed the ring I'd given the maître.

"It's perfect." The waiter handed me the box and walked to our table with me following. He set down the dessert in front of Sakura and I waited patiently as Sakura eyed the dessert.

"Syaoran, what's that?" She asked pointing to the ring. I took a deep breath and plucked out the ring before getting down on one knee.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I- I love you. And I know that you are truly the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. There's something about the way you just bring joy into my life. I'm glad I got to know you and over the past nine months: well those were the happiest nine months of my life. I love you and I want to be your husband, to be with you always, to take care of you, to hold you, to cherish you, and to love you forever. So, I'd like to ask you to marry me." I paused for a second before continuing. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

I looked up at her expectantly. My body was pumping out adrenaline and I could feel my heart palpating. It was a fifty fifty chance I took, I just hoped that the "yes" fifty percent would win out over the "no." After staying there for a while and attracting quite a few stares from the other restaurant customers, Sakura shakily grasped my hand in both of hers and mumbled a quiet yes. Overjoyed, I almost forgot to slip the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her.

"Yes," She said louder after I stood up, "I'll marry you Syaoran Li." I couldn't believe my luck and hardly heard the applause around the restaurant as we took our seats again. "Now what say we finish this Titanic?" My fiancé murmured.

**So what do you think? I had fun writing the proposal scene. Now, the story's ending, but I have two options for everyone:**

**Option one: Write the ending chapter and an epilogue, which takes place later on in SxS's life.**

**Option two: Write the ending chapter and start a new story that continues, per say, aroudn the spot the old one left off. **

**Either option's fine with me. I love writing this story and don't mind writing more.  
**


	12. Do you Love me?

**First I would like to than every single reviewer (shout out's to some that have reviewed constantly! THANKS), alerter, favoriter (yes I know that's not a word) and reader of this story out there! You all have made me so happy. **

**Anyway, here's the deal. The votes on the options were close: six for option one and seven for option two, according to my count. Alas, I decided to go ahead with option one and post option two in a one-shot. That way both parties seem content. Now on with the story! Just in time for Valentines Day too!  
**

**Chapter 12: Do you Love me?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sakura P.O.V. ****  
**

Four weeks had passed since Syaoran and I had been engaged. Two weeks had passed since I'd arrived in Tokyo. I remembered everything clearly and I could not help but laugh at myself. To think my boyfriend was coming tomorrow to make up and here I was still thinking about my previous actions. I laid down on my bed thinking of the last month's events.

_I sat in Hong Kong International airport and waited for the security guard to come back. He did with the pilot of the Li family jet: an Englishman named Richard._

_"Ms. Sakura!" He exclaimed seeing me. "What are you doing here? And where's Master Syaoran?"_

_"I'm here by myself Richard. Can you take me to Tokyo?"_

_"Sure but uh-" I revealed the box Syaoran had given me for my birthday and Richard let out a whistle. "I guess it's settled then. Get ready for a four-hour plane ride." I nodded and whispered my thanks before following him. Looks like I'd be seeing Oji-san again soon. _

_* * * * * _

I remember that I left a voice mail for Syaoran on our phone the night before I left. I ran away for a day and once again ended up in my parent's house. They didn't know my intentions. I didn't either until the next morning. I remember packing, making sure that my fiancé wouldn't find me, and left for the airport. I hadn't even told Tomoyo. Sighing, I remembered my warm welcome in Tokyo.

_Richard had informed me that my luggage was ready there along with a car. _

_"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked one last time before I left.  
_

_"Yes Richard thanks." He nodded his head and I left the aircraft. A while later, I was in front of my grandfathers rich home in Tokyo._

_ He owns Amamiya Group-an electronics company. Oji-san had always wanted someone to take on after him. He was sad that all three of his children (two daughters and one son) had refused to take over the company he'd created. So, he turned to his grandchildren. Tomoyo, Touya, and I had moved away, finding our own jobs, Naoko had decided to become a writer and that only left her sister who wasn't too keen on taking over the Amamiya Corporation. But lucky for her she'd met Terada and fallen in love with him. Terada proved to be quite successful in the business world and Oji-san liked him a lot. I rang the doorbell of the estate and was pleased to see a happy Rika open the door._

_"Sakura-chan? Is it really you?"_

_"Hai, Rika-nee san. Tadaima."_

_"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Rika ushered me inside. I noted that it was almost dinnertime as she led me upstairs to a room. "Dinner will be ready in about a half-hour. Why don't you take a bath before then? And then maybe we can catch up?" I nodded my head and she disappeared._

_I made it down for dinner and I knew everyone was anxious to know the reason for my arrival. I didn't reply when Terada asked me and after dinner ran upstairs to my room. I stayed there thinking about everything I'd done and suddenly had that deep feeling- the kind you get when you're scared and lost and really need someone. Making up my mind to talk to Oji-san in the morning I fell asleep crying._

* * * * *

I hugged a pillow to my chest staring outside the window. Could you believe it? It was already July and I could hear the cicadas humming. It almost reminded me of the times I'd visit Oji-san. Rika-nee chan, Naoko-nee chan, Tomoyo, and I would all go to the shopping areas hoping to catch some hot guys attention. That was the life, being carefree and enjoying the good times we had before all the responsibilities of life got thrown out at us. Speaking of it, why were so many people moving on with life? Taking bigger steps and whatnot. Some of my closest friends were married, and some others already pregnant and mothers. Trying to stop the fear of the future I recalled Oji-san's conversations with me.

_I hesitantly knocked on Oji-san's study door. _

_"Come in." Walking in I noticed Oji-san look up from the book he was reading. "What's wrong with my youngest grandaugther?" This time I couldn't stop the tears and approached Oji-san as he soothed me. After I calmed down he decided to speak up._

_"Nadeshiko called last night. You left without telling anyone didn't you?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Can I ask why?" _

_"I didn't want him to find me." I felt my heart twinge at the words. _

_"Sakura-chan, are you sure?" I hesitated for a while before finally succumbing to my inner thoughts._

_"No." _

_"You wanted him to come eh?"_

_"Hai." Oji-san let me stay for a while before standing up again. "Let's talk later okay? Right now how about we take a walk outside?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Relax, Rika and I take walks all the time." I acquiesced and Oji-san stood up. "Shall we get going then Sakura-chan?"_

_I kept visiting Oji-san every day talking about many things and before I knew it, I had already spent a week in Tokyo._

_"Sakura?" he asked me one day as we sat in his study._

_"Hmm, Oji-san?"_

_"Why did you run away?"_

_"I-" I hesitated but Oji-san pressed me._

_"You can't run away from the problem forever. Now tell me why you ran away from your fiancé."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Scared of what?"_

_"Isn't it too early?" Oji-san looked at me confused._

_"What's too early?"_

_"Our engagement: I met him less than a year ago and here I am. I don't want to screw up my life with a rash decision."_

_"Who said you were?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you love this man Sakura-chan?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Do you truly love him from the bottom of your heart?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Then why are you scared?" I hesitated before answering._

_"Does he love me the same way I love him Oji-san?"_

_"I don't know. I've never met him have I?"_

_"No I guess not." I looked outside the study window and smiled at the trees and sunshine. Both of us remained silent for a while until he spoke._

_"Sakura, I have a feeling this man really does love you. Why else would he take the time to care for you?"_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"There's only one way to know Sakura. Why don't you call him and ask?" I glanced back at Oji-san letting his words sink in._

_Later that evening, I held the phone and dialed a number that had become quite familiar to me. To my surprise, the man on the other end picked up after the first ring._

_"Hello?" I didn't reply and Syaoran spoke again. "Hello?"_

_"Syaoran." I heard a gasp on the other end and then he spoke again._

_"Sakura?"_

_"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling the tears gush out. "Syaoran, I'm sorry and I love you I really do."_

_"And I love you too." There was a pause before I heard him speak once more. "Can you tell me where you are?"_

_"With Oji-san in Tokyo."_

_"Tokyo eh? I'm coming there in a week."_

_"Hai."_

_"Can you stick around and wait for me?" I smiled and nodded my head before registering the fact that he couldn't see me. _

_"I can." _

_"I really miss you. And Kero does too."_

_"I miss you two as well."_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." I prepared myself mentally for the dreaded question and let out a sigh when he said it._

_"Why did you run away?"_

_"I-I caught too caught up in my own insecurities and feelings; enough to the point that I overlooked the person I love."_

_"Sakura, I love you no matter how you are. Now why all this sudden un-Sakura personality? I want the old Sakura back: the one who wouldn't let something like this get her down."_

_"But Syaoran-we're engaged. Life is going to change."_

_"Life does change but isn't that a good thing? Now, we can see each other everyday, we can raise a family, and we can spend time falling in love and getting to know everything about each other. I'm looking forward to this change- you are too right?"_

"Yes." My smile brightened as I thought about what Syaoran had said. To think I'd said the same words a while back to my mother. " I love you Syaoran."

_"I love you too Sakura." _

* * * * *

I smiled recalling the memory and gasped noticing the time. I quickly made myself look presentable before walking to my Grandpa's study. Knocking on the door once I entered.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to pick up Syaoran at the airport. Do you want to meet him Oji-san?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I stared at the older gentleman next to Sakura as he leveled me with an equal stare of his own. Finally he spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of my youngest granddaughter. I think he'll pass for your husband Sakura-chan."

"Oji-san!"

"Aren't you glad he stuck to his promise?" I reminded her. She looked back at me and gave me a genuine smile, the smile I constantly missed the week of her absence.

"I am." She slowly walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad to see you again."

"You too. Do you have any idea how much you worried me?"

"I'm sorry. I love you." I leaned back and looked at her straight in the face.

"Wo Ai Ni Ying Fa." I murmured before kissing her.

* * * * *

I ended up staying in the Amamiya mansion, which felt really weird. Especially when the business journals saw me leave an Amamiya car and talked about possible mergers or partnerships between out two companies. I sat in Sakura's room complaining the day before our departure and she laughed.

"Syaoran, Oji-san and Terada will quell the rumours." I sighed and nodded my head. I bade my girlfriend good night and left to my room.

The next morning at the airport a reporter came up to me and questioned my connection with Amamiya. Before I could answer Oji-san did.

"He's engaged to my granddaughter. As to the other reasons-I believe he has some matters to resolve with Ishida Textiles right Syaoran?"

"Yes Sir." The reporter backed away and the three of us continued on our way to the Li Family private jet.

I slept through the four and a half hour plane ride but when we landed, Sakura's parents were there to greet us. They took Oji-san and we bid them farewell before heading our own way.

"It's good to be home eh Syaoran?"

"Hai. It's where everything I love is. And I'm not giving any of that up for the world."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review. Oh and I'm sad as well that the story's ending. Anyway...the review button please!**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


	13. Don't die Wondering

**Wow, it's done. I can't believe it myself but OMG it's done. I want to thank every single reviewer out there (shout-out's to those who stayed with me from the beginning!) reader and follower of this crazy story. **

**This is the end. It's split into P.O.V's on the future. I hope the time span won't be confusing. And as for the one shot-oh it's still going to be out there....  
**

**Anyway enjoy.

* * *

  
**

**Fai P.O.V.**

I threw the rice beads at the happy couple as they left the chapel. Sakura and Syaoran were finally married and they could now live the rest of their lives in happiness.

* * * * *

The reception was beautiful so far. Sakura, from where she was seated, called me over.

"Congratulations Mrs. Li."

"Thanks Fai. It's going to take a while getting used to that."

"But you have the rest of your life to do that right?"

"Yes."

"So are you done taking pictures?"

"No, that's the reason I called you over." Sakura motioned towards Yukito standing and talking with Yue. He inclined his head and came over.

"What's up?"

"I need a picture of you, my husband, Fai, and me together." She turned to her side and nudged Syaoran who was talking with Ryu. "Where's the photographer?"

"With Tomoyo."

"Call him over."

"Alright."

Once the photographer arrived, we took the picture, me next to Syaoran holding out a peace sign, and Yukito smiling. It couldn't have been better.

* * *

**Yelan**** P.O.V.**

I smiled as I saw what I could only term as pure joy on my son's face.

"Mother I'm a father."

"Yes Syaoran." He held his daughter and I couldn't help but let a tear fall. Sakura gave me a small smile and Nadeshiko nudged me. We both asked Sakura for silent permission and she granted it. Syaoran, noticing our exchange, handed Xiulan over to Nadeshiko.

"She looks quite a bit like her father doesn't she?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"Yes. I wonder though, what color her eyes are."

"Hazel." Syaoran answered. "She opened them when she smiled at me." My heart slowly melted and I moved from Nadeshiko's side to embrace my son.

"You'll make wonderful parents."

"Do you really think so mother?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko and I answered in unison.

"I know your father's proud of you Xiao Lang." I murmured silently wondering if my husband was watching this now.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Syaoran and I have been married for five years: five wonderful years. He's given me everything I could ask for. After he "fetched me" as Tomoyo, Mei, and Chiharu termed it, we waited a year and let time take its course before marriage. I loved that. I also loved the fact that he was standing right next to me as we watched our daughter sleep.

"Finally, some quiet."

"Hmm." My husband put his arms around me and I relaxed into his hold.

"Is Xiao asleep?" Xiao Lang, our son, was born a year ago and was two years younger than our eldest daughter Xiulan. We had decided to call him Xiao to avoid confusion in the family.

"He went to bed an hour ago. I think we should too."

"But we haven't had time for ourselves recently. And the date's coming up."

"September nineteenth, the day we met. Can you believe it's already been almost seven years since we met?"

"No, because my lovely wife is just the same as always and I will never love anyone else as much as I love her."

"Promise Li Syaoran?"

"I promise." He gently let go and turned me around placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm really happy."

"And why's that Sakura?"

"I have everything I ever wanted: a wonderful family, an amazing husband, and my dream job."

"Well, this amazing husband has a surprise for you."

"Really? And what is that surprise?" I asked.

"Why don't we go see?" I followed Syaoran outside and marveled at the sight in the garden.

"Syaoran that's a statue fountain."

"Yes it is. But come closer and read the quote on the side." I walked forward as he instructed and gasped as I read the quote aloud.

"'Don't die wondering eh children? If you do, life will just spit out "what if's" at you. Instead, seize life and take risks. You never know until you try. That's how I ended up here.' Hisashi Masato Amamiya." I looked back up at Syaoran and he walked to me.

"Oji-san's such an important person to us. I had to have his memory somewhere and I thought this would be the perfect place. What do you think?"

"Xie Xie Syaoran." I whispered letting him embrace me.

"Do you want to go inside? It's getting colder now that fall's here."

"Hai." I allowed my husband to help me up and walked away from the garden. Now that I thought about it, I was glad I'd listened to Oji-san's words.

* * *

**Yukito P.O.V.**

I sighed as I watched over two year old Hana and the other kids. Xiulan, now seven, felt she needed to help us.

"Uncle Yuki, Uncle Fai's playing with Xiao and Ichiro. Can I play with you and Hana?"

"Sure." I wondered how Fai was faring with the rambunctious five year olds. Probably worse off than me. Xiulan plopped down next to her little cousin and began coloring with her.

"Uncle Yuki, she doesn't hold her crayons right." I looked down at the two girls and couldn't help but let out a fond smile at the sight of Xiulan trying to correct Hana.

"Why don't you teach her then?"

"Is that okay?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Try with the yellow crayon first okay?" I may have let a seven year old teach a two year old to draw, but I wasn't harming my apartment's floor in the process.

* * *

**Tomoyo P.O.V.**

Oh, I love my best friend. She has everything, from Syaoran Li for a husband, to a gorgeous daughter, and might I add the best friends ever. I love life because everything seemed perfect. Of course, you had obstacles thrown your way but still that's what made life fun. I sighed staring down at my eldest child: my six-year-old son Ichiro.

"Ichiro Thomas Hiragizawa explain to me this mess." I pointed to the various documents that belonged to Eriol and surprisingly had pen marks all over them.

"I just wanted to help Daddy. It's father's day." My heart softened at his words and instead of chastising him, I gave my son a hug.

"Sweetie, you can't do that without Daddy's permission. I know you want to help Daddy but the best way to do so is to ask him. Now why don't you ask Daddy if you can help him?"

"Help me with what?" I turned around and greeted my husband of nine years.

"Oh, I don't know, Ichiro?" I suggested.

"Happy father's day!" Eriol smiled genuinely and gave our son a hug.

"Thank you Ichiro. What do you want to do today? I have the entire day off, so we can spend time together."

"Daddy I want to help you work."

"Are you sure Ichiro?"

"Yeah!" Eriol shot me a look and I smiled back.

"He was trying to help you from the beginning you know."

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Sakura and I have been married for eighteen years. Our eldest child, our daughter Xiulan, was now sixteen and bringing her boyfriend over today.

"I don't like it Sakura."

"What don't you like?"

"She's got a boyfriend. Do you know how wrong that is? Xiao-you agree with me right?" I asked my son.

"Dad, you've known Kyo since he was born. I'm okay with it, but if he hurts her-he's got hell to pay." Kyo was Chiharu and Takashi's son. He was three months older than Xiulan, but still- the thought of my little girl growing up scared me.

"Syaoran." My wife called me. "Do you want to go into the garden for a second?" I followed her and we both ended up in front of the fountain. "Do you remember what Oji-san said?"

"To never die wondering."

"Then I think it's time we gave Xiu that opportunity. I'm scared as well, I mean who wouldn't be if their little daughter was already grown up? What I'm trying to say is, she's got her own ideas now and we have to respect that but at the same time guide her and help her achieve her goals. Do you understand?"

I looked at Sakura. She looked the same way as she did twenty years ago when I met her: the same beauty on the outside with a soft heart on the inside. She was still the wonderful woman I'd fallen in love with, but now she was a wonderful mother as well.

"I think I understand. It's just going to take a while to get used to it." Sakura embraced me and I returned the embrace.

"I know Syaoran but we have the rest of our lives to get used to it."

"Yeah we do, don't we?"

* * *

**Touya P.O.V.**

Xiao sat next to me as we watched the UEFA champion's league.

"Uncle Toya?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it worry you that your daughter's married? To my dad's nephew nonetheless."

"What?"

"Dad's freaking out that Xiulan's able to drink and to top it off she moved in with Kyo. How do I tell him to calm down?"

"You can't."

"What?"

"I said you can't. When you're a dad and have little girls of your own, it'll be easier to understand. I guess the only way is to accept on your own that your little girl relies on someone else's protection more than she relies on yours."

"I don't get it."

"Xiao how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Trust me, when you find that one girl you'll start understanding things a bit more. Knowing our genes, if you have a girl she'll be confined to privacy until she turns thirty."

"Uncle Toya, you are one weird man."

"No, I'm a family man who looks out for other members of his family."

"Can we steer the topic. Liverpool almost scored."

"What?" I turned my attention back to the T.V. My nephew may like Liverpool, but I still believed Barcelona was the best. "Barcelona's still going to win Xiao."

"You wish Uncle, you wish."

* * *

**Eriol P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe it. Syaoran's daughter-my goddaughter was getting married.

"She's so beautiful." I turned to see my wife whisper next to me as we both watched her tie the knot with Kyo. "I'm not ready for her to grow up yet and yet I am Eriol. It's so-"

"I know Tomoyo." I put my arm around my wife of thirty years. To think twenty-four had already passed since Xiulan's birth. The wedding ceremony ended and I danced with my goddaughter at the reception.

"Uncle Eriol, I'm so happy today but I'm scared a bit too. Is that normal?"

"Xiu," I twirled around with her on the dance floor, "it's scary yes but as your father once said you now have time to build your love and family with Kyo, doesn't that make you happy?"

"Hai, Xie Xie."

"No problem Xiu, I'm here anytime."

* * *

**Chiharu**

I smiled as I held my granddaughter for the first time. She was beautiful and I was more than happy to share this moment with Sakura.

"She's so beautiful." I murmured unable to believe that I had become a grandmother.

"I know right. To think that a while back I was dreading the thought of raising children. It's scary."

"But at the same time it's a wonderful new beginning eh?" Sakura and I turned to see the new parents.

"Kyo-" I handed Karin over to her mother and embraced my son. "Congrats."

"Thanks mom. Aunt-Sakura, are you going to spend the night here?"

"Yes, I think Xiu needs some help." Sakura walked after her daughter and I couldn't help but smile fondly.

"You have a daughter too you know."

"I know, but it'll be a while before Ichiro and Sayuri give me some grandkids eh? After all they did just get married." Takashi walked in with Syaoran and I smiled at my husband.

"Are we ready to spoil her rotten?" He asked.

"Of course, but I think we have partners in crime eh Syaoran?"

"You guessed right Chi."

* * *

**Yue P.O.V.  
**

I smiled as I saw Xiao desperately try to change a diaper.

"Need some help?"

"Can you-?" I nodded my head and moved aside to help Syaoran's son-my nephew.

"Amazing how you're set to take over your father's business and you don't know how to change a dirty diaper."

"Uncle Yue, I don't have experience with kids unlike you."

"True, I've been there since your sister was born. I remember the time Syaoran, Eriol, and I had to take care of her for an entire day."

"What happened?"

"The milk was too warm, but we fixed that. According to your mother we put Xiu's diaper on backwards and then, instead of feeding her we ended up coating the kitchen in baby food."

"I guess I'm not such a hopeless case after all."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. At least we knew the diaper procedure." I stated finishing my task. Hana, Xiao's wife, and Eriol's daughter came into the room.

"Did you change her diaper?"

"Yeah."

"Great, now I can feed her." The phone rang and Hana handed the baby food to Xiao before leaving. "Xiao, can you do it? That's mama calling about work."

"Sure." I watched as Xiao looked at me helplessly. "I suppose you're not going to help me?"

"No I actually find this rather amusing."

* * *

**Meilin P.O.V.**

"Suoh," I asked my son, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Seeing how much tax benefits we get this year."

"Benefits?"

"You know for only having one child. This way, when Chu-Hua and I have more children, I'll know how much to put in their savings each year."

"That's nice of you." I was helping my son with his babysitting chores today since Chu-Hua had gone out to the doctors.

The front opened and closed signaling Chu-Hua's return. She walked into the dining room and greeted us hello.

"I hope Sheng didn't cause any trouble while I was away."

"No, so is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes. What are you doing now Suoh?"

"Just calculating the tax benefits we get for having only one child."

"Oh-you can stop that."

"Why?"

"Suoh, I'm pregnant." I smiled and walked over embracing my daughter-in-law with joy.

"I'm really happy Chu-Hua. Do you think I'll have a granddaughter this time?"

"I think that's plausible."

* * *

**So what do you think? It's done. I weep but at the same time I'm so happy. It's nice to see an ending that I worked so hard for take root. **

**Everyone who has kept up with this story: thanks: as a writer it means quite a bit to me. I've learned so much from this experience and I hope to take what I've learned and expand on it. **

**Look out for the one shot following this story, and the ending of my other CCS fic "Warm Sunday Evenings." I also plan to create a new story, which I am currently still thinking about, called "Lonely in Gorgeous" based off the song by Tommy February. **

**Anyway, enough of my talk. Now it's your turn to talk and let me know what you think.**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
